Please Build a Snowman Elsa and Anna growing up
by Mysticalstoriesfrozen
Summary: What if there was more events more drama that happened in their childhood that wasn't shown in frozen? Read this to see those events unfold see what happens to Elsa. Did Anna rediscover her powers? What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

The snow buzzed around me I felt it's energy soar through my veins as I created snowflakes that fell softly on my head. I fell back in the soft snow and rolled around like a pig in mud. With a squeal of delight I knew I was safe. I was one with the snow.

"Elsa psst Elsa!" I sat up and looked around. I only saw snowy grounds as far as the eye could see. "Wake up wake up wake up!" The voice said again.

I awoke from my dream I get every night. I felt a heavy young sister on top of me. Every morning she wants to play. I don't get how she is up in the morning. I pushed her off since I couldn't breathe. I rolled back over to attempt to sleep but only to be woken up by Anna falling on me. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She sang singy song.

We ran downstairs and shut the door. I turned the place into a winter wonderland. The ground froze over with sparkling blue ice. Anna slid around on the ground slumping all over the place and giggling her contagious high pitch giggles.

I build Olaf the snowman. I created snowy mountains and we slid off them like there was no tomorrow. Occasionally our assistant Gerina would walk in. She would watch us to make sure Anna doesn't fall and get hurt, Gerina always promises she won't tell our parents and she fulfilled her promise. Gerina didn't come down tonight though. Lately she has been acting super strange lately and it sometimes scares me. I hear her walking down the hall sometimes mumbling stuff.

We went down the snowy slide Anna flew off to another snow stump and told me to catch her. She jumped higher and higher. Screaming louder and louder. Soon she was going faster than I could make the snow. Her scream got louder so she couldn't hear me yelling "Anna! Slow down!". I was barely able to keep up and soon the door slammed open. I slipped from the scare landing straight on my back. "Anna No!" I screamed. Anna was faced to the door a horrid expression on her face. In the doorway was Gerina breathing heavily black hair all through her face a mean twisted look with a devious angry gleam in her eye. I shot ice out of my hitting Anna square in the head. I screamed as I saw her body go limp and fall on the pile of snow. I sat there in disbelief. What just happened?

I got up and ran over to Anna. I held her body and cried out frosty tears. I looked up at the door "Gerina!" I screamed. Gerina disappeared from the door way! "Mama Papa!" I wailed while gripping Anna tightly. Moments later they slid through scolding me while I softly apologized over and over to Anna begging her to not freeze over and die.

We saddled on the horses and took off riding. My feet radiating with snow as it created an icy path behind us. I stared at my hands I'm a demon, a demon.

The trolls healed Anna but they took away all memory of magic. "Why do you need to do that?" I asked. The troll looked at me with a pitiful look. "It's only temporary wait it out a few months and you can show her magic. Her brain her head needs to completely heal" I smiled knowing I could still help with Anna. But when I looked at Papa his expression was different. "Elsa, you still need to be cautious your power has great beauty but it also has great danger! You must not let fear control it"

i looked in the sky and saw an older blurry version of myself and two large black blobs next to me. It looked like I was struggling and the black figures over took me and I screamed. With a gasp I turned around and dug my head into dads shirt. He wrapped his hand around my back for comfort but quickly pulled away when I realized I put frost on his shirt.

That night Anna was knocked out. I stayed next to her. Scratch that in the corner of her room. I was too scared to touch her. I hurt her too much. Dad and a bunch of assistants moved my stuff out of her room while she was sleeping. The tears fell as the bed was left. I sniffled loudly as I walked over to mom "mommy what's gonna happen to me?" I whimpered. She hugged me tightly but I pushed away "I don't want to hurt you!" I cried. Moms frown killed me on the inside. "Can I stay here tonight?" I asked. "It's up to your Father" mom replied. Mom left me and I walked up to Anna's pink bed. I sniffled and kissed her forehead " I am so sorry" I whispered into her strand of white hair. I kissed her head and fell asleep on the ground next to her bed.

I woke up to sunlight. Dad opened the room and widened his eyes when he saw me on the floor. I gulped and wiped away fresh tears. Anna was already beginning to sit up in bed. Dad grabbed my arm and I cried out when he lightly pushed me out the room. I heard Anna squeak behind us. Dad walked into the nearby bathroom leaving me alone with a Anna yelling behind me. I walked up to my new room door which was sort of down the hall from Anna. There were intricate pink floral designs. I reached up and opened the door I turned around to see Anna turning the corner. Her eyes looked at the handle to me. I felt a rush of fear spiral up to my fingers causing the handle to begin to frost. I gasped and ran inside slamming the door. I leaned against the door and felt the door frost up.


	2. Aching Heart

Elsa's POV

The snow was dark, the sky was dark blue with streaks of white. Every snowflake that hit my arm froze into my skin, nearly burning me. Images of Anna getting hit with my ice and falling on her head flashed over and over. I screamed out and tried to run to Anna but she stayed on the ground.

_"AAHH!" _I screamed sitting up on my bed. The sheets became frozen at my feet as I wiped sweat off my brow. "I had a terrible dream" I began to speak but when I looked up I remembered. Anna isn't with me. My room was light blue, my bed was a twin bed. The door to my right and a window to my left. A fire place and my dresser was right next to the door and on the wall opposite of my bed was a large closet.

The door knob jingled and I jumped up in fear and held my hands close to my chest. Dad and Mom walked in a look of comfort on their face. Mom held a tray of my favorite breakfast. Chocolate Chip pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and milk. A smile broadened on my face as I jumped out of bed still holding my hands close to my chest. "How was your night dear?" Mom asked me. I thought about telling her about the nightmare but I didn't want to talk about it. Mom and Dad watched me intently as I walked over to the platter slowly.

I smelled the delicious smell. I picked up my fork and it turned into ice. I shrugged and stabbed the fork into the pancake. As soon as the fork made contact Dad coughed loudly. I jumped, completely scared and froze the entire pancake! Why am I such a scaredy-cat? I picked up the pancake and whimpered. I hit it hard against the table and the table made a loud sound with each hit. Angered I threw the pancake back on the plate. "Whats wrong with me?" I whaled. Mom reached over to hug me but quickly pulled away when I began to freeze the gloves that were around her hands. She gasped and I jumped away accidentally pushing her. "Leave me alone!" I cried.

"Elsa, dont make a fuss over a small pancake!" Dad said. I looked up at him. Me and Dad were never close even though I got the ice powers from his side of the family. "Its not just the pancake, I freeze everything I touch!" I cried. I jumped on my ice bed and stayed there until mom and dad walked out. It was hours and all I did was pace around. I opened my window ever so slightly and dropped the frozen pancake on the ground when I felt a small droplet on my arm.

A snowflake. It fell harder and harder and soon I heard a knock on my door. "Mom, Dad?" I whispered. "Elsa?" said a small voice louder than mine. My heart melted. Anna. What is she doing? "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked. My heart ripped you could just hear me say "oh!". The tears came as my foot emitted with so much ice power that my room grew even colder, snow came from below my foot and began to run up my leg but I didn't care, my sister was crying out to me. "We used to be best buddies but now were not, I wish you would tell me why" she sang hitting a high note. I walked slowly over to the door, each step creating more icier steps than the last. "It doesn't have to be a snowman" she said. There was a long pause. I put my ear close to the door trying to listen if she left. I didn't want Anna to hear me cry if she was still right in front of my door.

I bent down on the ground and looked under the door to see Anna's ginger hair and green eyes. Her eyes widened when it met mine and I heard her gasp and giggle. "Elsa!" she squealed. Sadness came over me and I felt frost spiral up to my fingers. I jumped up but my legs were to wobbly to stand. "Go away Anna" I said more harshly than I wanted to. "Ok Bye" she said. I listened to her retreating footsteps. I bent down against my door and let the tears fall.

Anna's POV

I slammed my door and stomped around like an ogre. I sat in the place where Elsa's bed used to be. I went to her old closet and looked through it. "What did I do to you? What did I do to you?" I muttered. I found her old stuffed penguin Icy. I smiled and hugged it. It smelled like winter breeze and snowy mountains. It was still a bit cold which is why we always called it Icy. I screamed loudly, letting emotion take over me like a wave from the ocean. Mom dashed inside and saw my tears falling down my face as I laid down on the wooden floor. She walked over to me and lifted me into her arms and tugged my braids softly. "What did I do to Elsa? I never did anything to her!" I cried while sobbing into mommy's shoulders. "Elsa just needs to sort things out dear. You might be able to see her in no time" mom spoke. From this day forward I vow to make everything right with Elsa. I will see her again and we will build that snow man. My heart aches with every thought of her as I gripped Icy.

Elsa's POV

I sat at the window sill and looked outside. The snow fell delicately. It was a good enough distraction from what is going on in my life. I leaned and rested my hands on the sill but when it began to frost over I jumped back in fear and stared as the frost took over the window. I sat down and hugged my knees. There is no way to calm my aching heart. The frost began to block out the sunlight as my room grew dark and cold. But I didn't care the cold never bothered me, though I wish it did.


	3. Conceal Don't Feel

Elsa's POV

I try to practice my powers but I need help. I will hold my hand up and hesitantly make a snowball but every time I do an image of lifeless Anna flashes in my head. I let out a gasp and the snowball spikes up and explodes into a million tiny ice pieces as sharp as glass. I groan and punch the slap the edge of my bed in frustration instantly freezing my bed, again. "Whats wrong with me?" I whispered while looking at my trembling hands. Every once in a while I would hear Anna skipping down the halls and stopping right outside my door. From my bed I could see her little green shoes at the door and hear her faint voice talking to me. She would talk even though I didn't respond. "Do you want to build a snowman? The snow is still fresh on the ground, I remember we would go sledding and build snow mans and have the most awesomest snowball fight in the entire world and..." She would go on and on. I buried my face in my pillow and let the tears fall. She thinks I'm shutting her out! But I can't help it!

The the days go bye my tiny hands bring my hair into a braid as mom slowly enters. "I don't even know why I try to look pretty" I say looking at my reflection through the frosty mirror. I hear mom sigh. "Sweetie I understand that.." "You don't understand!" I whined. Mom hesitantly put her hands on my shoulders. I stuck out my lower lip to try stop it from trembling and shook her off. "I came here to help you practice" mom said. I turned around letting my emotions get the best of me. "Why would you help me? You never had ice powers I thought daddy would! No offense mommy but you can't possibly help me" I said instantly slapping my hand over my mouth. Mom had a look of hurt stricken across her face as she walked calmly out. The door shut and I heard her footsteps walking out. "I'm sorry" I whispered. I leaned back but forgot the chair had no back. I yelped as I fell back on my back. I didn't want to move. The pain was needed for me to know I am not dead.

I decided to practice yet again. I sighed as I created a small snowball trying not to focus on Anna. I hummed a song and the snowball grew bigger. "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" Said Anna sing songs voice. My heart instantly crumpled as the snowball exploded yet again but this time the shards went to the door. Frustrated I yelled "NO ANNA!" Her feet stormed away as I heard her faint crys. "Wait I do!" I whispered. The door opened moments later and I saw Dad enter. "Daddy how come you can't show me your power?" I asked. "Someone stole them from me" he said softly. "How come you can't help me?" I asked while pointing at the door filled with pointy ice shards. He slowly stepped away from the door with a nervous look on his face. "I just need help!" I said while plopping down in front of the lit fire place. "I know something that might help" Dad responded with his hands behind his back.

"Repeat after me conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show" he said. I sighed "conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show" I said. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted "what does those big words mean daddy?" I asked. He looked at me "were gonna need to get your education going in this place" he said while looking at my room his gaze fixed in my book case filled with dollies and old ice sculptures I made before I stopped my ability to control them. "I will make an assistant librarian bring you all the books you need for formal education" he said while getting up and walking over to the bookcase. I stayed seated to weak to get up. "Sweetie what's all this stuff on a book shelf?" He said while removing the dolls and snow figurines and placing them somewhere on my bed. "Anyway the incantation means hide the ice, if you feel like exploding with ice which I assumed happened to your door than don't feel it, ignore the feelings and most of all don't let anyone especially Anna know" he said. He walked over to me and showed me white gloves that looked so silky and nice. "What are those for?" I asked while bringing my hands to my chest. "The gloves will help" he said while lightly tapping my hands and bringing them down. He slid the glove over my hand. I wiggled my fingers and it felt super weird but yet oddly safe. "See? Conceal it" "don't feel it" "don't let it show" we both said in unison.

Dad ad stood up to walk away but I stopped him "wait daddy!" I said. He turned on his heel and looked at me. "If I'm supposed to conceal it, and don't feel it how do I practice? I need to get better with my powers don't I?" I asked. "No, you and I don't want injuries if you master concealing it you will be fine" he said while blowing me a kiss and walking out. I groaned better said than done. How come every one is leaving me alone?

My feelings clouded over me at the thought of me being alone. I felt my power go to the gloves but nothing. I gasped. "Conceal,Don't Feel" I repeated slowly.

"Conceal, Don't Feel"

**Authors Note: hey friends even though not a lot are reading I am still writing in the hopes someone will read and for practice! Feedback would be amazing! And yes I am trying to make the plot different than how it is on Frozen but still have it's similarities that make you think about that particular scene! Hehe. And tell me if i got the "conceal don't feel" saying right! Hehe. **


	4. Bookshelf for the book worm

Anna's POV

"lalala" I skipped down the halls. A cookie in one hand and my dolly in the other hand. I saw Elsa's door and slowly crept up to it. I pressed up to it. I just want to hear her voice. A soft whisper a faint laugh anything! I heard a faint whimper and pressed my whole body up to the door dying to get a sound. No whimper. I put my hands on my hips, determined to hear Elsa today. I ran down the hall into the grand kitchen. One worker was making breakfast. I smelled chocolate chip pancakes and I spotted an empty glass on the counter. Bingo! I grabbed a small purple stool I found under a table and pushed it over to the counter. I stood on the stool and got on my tippy toes, reaching over and finally grasping the glass.

With a tiny laugh I ran down the hall, dropping my cookies and dolly. I placed the glass on the door and listened. I groaned and leaned against the door. "Say something!" I wailed. I heard footsteps down the hall and scrambled to get up I ran behind the wall and leaned against it. I placed the glass on the ground and looked over. Daddy had a whole box of books. Ew I hate books. A picture of former king Ringer was on the wall I was leaning against. I talk to pictures now since mom and dad are always busy and Elsa shut me out. "Ew he has books!" I whispered to the framed picture of King Ringer. Dad had his back turned so I dashed behind the curtained window that was right in front of Elsa's door. I climbed in right before Das could turn around. I peeked from the side hoping my hair would blend in with the bright red. Unless this strand of white gives it away.

Dad knocked on the door three times than he knocked the door knob. He got a key that was colored blue and inserted it in the key hole. I observed like a ninja trying to hold in a burp that was burning my chest. It opened a crack and Dad looked around before picking up the box. He kicked the door open and I shivered at the immense cold coming from her room. "She must love the ac" I said softly. Dads body blocked the door way as I tried to squint around him. "Put it on the floor please" I heard a small voice. My heart beat fast as I heard my best friend "Elsa!" I whispered excitingly. But lo an behold my burp escaped, echoing down the hallway. I quickly hid behind the curtain and leaned against the glass. I heard Elsa's door slam and I fell to the floor and died of laughter. I ran to the picture of Joan in the room of pictures "Joan! Did you hear my burp it was so loud! The walls like raddled! Oh! Joan I heard Elsa! I missed her voice and I finally heard it!" I exclaimed.

I stared at the picture for the longest time before falling back on the green couch I was standing on. I broke down. "Why won't anybody hang out with me? What's wrong with me? I can't leave the castle and Elsa won't talk to me she closed her door and now I am talking to a picture of a man on a unicorn!" I wailed.

Elsa's POV

I rubbed my hands together feeling the smooth gloves. "Remember what I taught you yesterday?" He asked while helping me book the books on my shelf in alphabetical order. "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show"I said sadly but he didn't seem to notice my sadness. Not like anybody notices, I mean why care about a freak? The books were all nicely in my shelf when mom came in with a bowl of cereal and milk. "Elsa dear, I love your new book shelf!" Mom exclaimed while putting the cereal down on my table and looking at the shelf in admiration. "Thanks! You really think so?" I asked. Mom nodded and hugged me. Dad watches me closely every time mommy hugs me. I don't know why. It's like he's over protective of me? I still don't understand him.

Dad hands me a white paper "this is your assigned book to read this week. It is on the history of Arendelle. And because you always complain your bored you will tell me what this book is about on Sunday" Dad said. Mom groaned "honey she is only 5" Das gave her a look "fine I will give you an easier book" he said.

Later that night I sit in my bed reading. I have a clock and I think the clock says 10:00 so Anna is in bed and I am supposed to be in bed but whatever. I turn the pages with my glove when I hear a faint knock. I immediately throw my bed over the side and take my hair out of a braid I throw the cover over me and close my eyes to pretend I'm asleep. "Elsa wake up!" I hear Anna's pleading voice. My heart breaks again as I feel my power spinning in my gut. "Conceal don't feel, conceal, don't feel" I whisper. "I can't sleep, the sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play!" She exclaims softly. I smile and before I realize it tears are falling down my cheek as fast as a water fall. I slowly get up and shuffle over to the door. I place a light hand on it. Oh Anna how I wish I can play with you. My heart says but my brain is screaming to open the door and hug her. If it's only for a second will it hurt her? Just a hug. I smiled it won't hurt just tonight than I will never do it again, I will say goodbye. I tug my short blonde hair behind my ear and reach for the door knob when I hear "Anna!" Oh no, Dad! I heard Anna slam against the door "ow" she said. She's so clumsy she fell against the door. "Young lady quit bothering your sister" I hear Anna's footsteps leaving as I crawl in bed and reach for my book. I begin to read the final of this interesting channel when my door opens. Dad stands in the doorway. "I know what you were thinking. Never ever open this door to your sister. The last time you opened the door with your sister she got hurt" he said before closing. I whimpered and broke down again crying and sobbing the tears soon soaked my pillow. I felt my powers build up at my fingertips. I was to sad to say the incantation. I punched my pillow over and over again sobbing with every hit. I threw my gloves off I don't care at the moment.

I punched my pillow the force so big the snow gathered up at my knuckles and grew so much I flew back and landed on the floor right in front of my bed on a old bean bag chair that was there. My arms spread out and my hands face down. I was still sobbing so much my room was filled with my sobs. The floor beneath my hands frosted as spiked ice grew on the ground all around me outlining my figure. I curled into a ball and stayed that way the entire night.


	5. Happy Ice Birthday

Elsa's POV

Months after that dreadful night I let the terror out of me and punched my pillow nearly breaking every bone in my body I have learned to just conceal it. I have never taken my gloves off not even in the shower. I write a large X over the date it was on the calendar and sighed. "Yay my birthday" I said sarcastically. This has become my least favorite day since I was born and hurt my sister and become a monster, I wish I was never born. A knock on my door made me jump out of my skin. "Happy Birthday Elsa!" Said my little sister Anna. Every day for the past week Anna has been knocking on my door informing me the number of days before this horrific day arrived. "3 more days, 2 more days" She would say. Each and every day she said that my heart dropped lower and lower, now its practically dragging behind me. I felt so alone on this day. I felt like the icy walls are black and white. Like everyone is smiling while I am the one with tears in her eyes. I feel like crying until I die or jumping out of my window and landing on the ground in so much pain it might actually feel good.

Dad's signature 3 knocks sound from my door as I hear the key inserted. Rolling off my bed I trudge along to the door to be greeted with Dad and Mom with a birthday cake. The cake had three layers with six candles. There was a giant snowflake at the top while the cake was light blue. Sighing I pointed to the table "put it over there" I said expressionless. Dads eyes grew soft as mom looked down on the ground pained. With a _thud _the metal plate made contact with the wooden table. "Happy Birthday" they began to sing but I just blew the candle out knowing this wish would never come true.

I would tell myself "one more month till I can see Anna" since the troll said 3-5 months this is the fourth month I haven't seen her and I feel like a zombie. Dad cut the cake and I hesitantly took a piece. Chocolate. Anna's favorite. Me and Anna would always have an icing war on my birthday, our laughter echoing the halls while we chase after each other a glob of icing on my finger tip. Now the halls are silent and instead of my room being filled with laughter and warmth it is filled with a torn up heart and sobs.

Taking a bite I tasted the extra chocolate flavor. Mom and Dad looked at me intently just dying to see me smile but instead the happy flavor brought depression. Sighing I slammed the plate down and silently walked away. "Whats wrong?" Dad asked. "I don't want cake!" I whimpered. " I want Anna" I said shakily under my breath. Mom and Dad stayed in the room a little while longer before turning to leave.

Anna's POV

"She cant deny my gift!" I said. With a giggle I rolled down the hals before bumping into the wall "oof!" I squeaked. Mommy gathered me up in her arms a sad smile on her face. "Mommy I made a gift for Sissy!" I said. "Do you want me to give it to her?"She asked. I shook my head so hard my braids whacked me in the face. "I will give it!" I giggled with that mom placed me down on the floor "Honey you know you cant" she said. I balled my fists up "I will! You'll See!" I yelled before running off to my room.

The crayon dragged blue across the drawing of Elsa's dress. "Done!" I cried out while looking at my master piece. I made a card for Elsa with some words and a drawing of me her and a snowman! Peering over the edge of my bed I saw the light blue sweater I knitted. When I snuck behind the curtain I felt her room to be as cold as ice cream! She must be freezing! So I knitted a light blue sweated that has snowflake stitchings on. It took months to make it but it was worth it for sissy. My plan is to go to her late at night if she doesn't answer I will find a ladder and try to climb up to her window! There is no way she can resist me tonight!

Ela's POV

I closed the last page of the 10th Book I read. "Done!" I breathed out. Daddy tells me I read better than any other 6 year old would, he said I read books up to level college! Reaching for another book on my shelf I notice the green light on my clock says it is 12:00. "Oh my goodness!" I whisper. Immediately, I changed into a light blue nightgown and took my braid out letting my hair fall into light waves. This has been my routine for months. Read a book, cry, get a visit from mom and Dad, eat, read a book and so on and so forth" My heart has cried so much it aches now and shakes when I look at myself in the mirror. I crawl into bed and pull the sheets up close to me. Darkness encloses around me as I begin to drift off into the land off sleep when

_Knock knock knock. "_Dad?" I ask shooting out of my bed. "Happy Birthday to you"Anna began to sing. My lower lip quivered as I clasped my hand over my heart. My heart began to pump faster as I cried tears of joy. " I love hearing your voice I really miss you, Im so happy you remembered my birthday" I whispered. The tears rolled down as Anna's sweet melodic voice rang through my head long after she was done. "I have a gift Elsa just please talk to me" Anna said. Opening my mouth I immediately shut it in fear that Dad would find out. I gripped my gloves tight as I heard Anna breathing loudly in front of my door. Silence passed as I literally sat in front of the door. "I have a card" She spoke softly her voice breaking. I saw her eye go to the bottom of the door as something slid through it. A green card was laying on the floor. Slowly I bent down to pick it up. My hand was trembling as I opened the card it had a picture of us and a snowman. Below were the words "Even though you shut me out. I still LOVE YOU" I cried out. "Anna you shouldn't have" I said between gasped. Anna gasped outside the door. "You talked!" Instantly I shut my mouth but the whimpers only got louder. "I have something else!" Anna cried. I felt so loved, I haven't felt this feeling in forever. I want to open my door and give her the largest, tightest hug ever! But I stayed silent. "I know your in there!"Anna cried.

I stayed silent. Soon I noticed it was 2 a.m. Ive been awake that long? Slowly I walked toward the door, snowflakes emitting from my feet each step. I placed a hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. It stayed silent and I nearly slammed the door when I saw Anna on the ground. Before I realized she was fast asleep. My eyes scanned her taking imaginary pictures of her over and over again, not wanting to forget this moment I saw my sister. My heart melted at the sight of her literally she's the only one who can melt my heart like that. My eyes trailed to something she was hugging it was a blue sweater, I gasped softly. Bending down till my knees touched the ground I reached over and slowly pulled the sweater, lightly at first. Anna let out a snore and I giggled softly before yanking the sweater out of her touch. I smiled a wobbly smile and looked at the wonderful piece of art she made. A blue sweater with light blue snowflakes and it just glimmered in my ice lit room. I could tell she put a lot of time and work in this. "Thank you I love you so much" I said while kissing her on the cheek and giving her a light hug. I was beginning to stand up when she grabbed my glove. She still had her eyes closed but she was yawning loudly I pulled my hand back but the glove stayed in her hand. Whimpering I closed the door shut. The door instantly becoming ice. "Conceal, dont feel" I repeated.

"Elsa? I have your glove" Anna said. "Oh no" I thought. Waving my gloveless hand in fear ice formed all over the floor boards. "Nononononono" I said shakily. "Conceal dont feel" I repeated as more ice formed at my feet. "If you open the door I will give it to you" She said nicely. I need the glove I have to open my door slightly to her. Running around I tried to get my thoughts together and form two large icicles out of the ground. Grabbing my dark blue blanket I threw it over the icicles to try and hide my frost room. "Conceal Dont feel"I chanted in my head. I slowly turned the knob and a zap of ice came crashing out of my hand creating a ice sword sticking out of the wall. The ice sword was dangerously close to my neck and I let out a yelp. Opening the door slightly I reached my hand out and heard Anna gasp. "You opened the door!" She exclaimed. "Can I see you?" She asked. "Just give me the glove please!" I said shakily my hand creating more frost. She kissed my hand before placing the other glove on my hand. I slammed the door and slid the glove on my hand. Instantly the ice stop forming and I took a sigh of relief and slumped across the door. "Thanks Anna" I said. Your welcome I love you" She said. Smiling I fell asleep against the door little did I know Anna fell asleep against my door.


	6. Bathroom Blues

Elsa's POV

Pulling the gloves tight around my hand I slowly reached for the handle. It's 6 in the morning and Anna's snores are echoing down the hallway indicating she's still fast asleep in the land of dreams. Turning the handle and opening the door it opens with a soft creak. The bathroom is down the hall a sharp left passing Anna's room and one more left to the bathroom. Why did I have to be cursed with powers and cursed with a bathroom so far away. Daddy is trying to make a renovated bathroom across the hall from me. "You can do this. Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel" I whispered to not trigger the ice flowing to my feet.

Swishing open the door I close it softly before running on my tip toes down the hall. I turn in front of Anna's room. Her snores stopped. Pausing in front I turned my head to her door right when the door opened wide. With an "eep" I took off down the hall at full speed. "Elsa!" Screamed a young Anna. I turned down the hall and turned smack right into a closed bathroom door. Turning and jabbing. "Just a sec!" Yelled a female voice from inside. Dang it!

Anna's small body appeared at the end of the hall and my heart sped up. Who would be in the bathroom at 6 in the morning?! Oh right me. "Conceal don't feel" I muttered before taking off shielding my face. Following the red velvet carpet all the way to spiral steps. "Darn!" I muttered. Anna who is nearly 10 feet away from me I decided to hop up on the rail. I slid down letting out a whoop realizing the wall was becoming ice "conceal don't feel!" I nearly screamed. My senses got all hyped up it became jumbled up. I felt like breaking down and crying. My heart aches to see and hug my sister, to tell her I love her and I'm not purposely doing this. Running down the shiny halls I saw a room with huge brown doors and a unique "U" shaped handle. I opened it and ran inside slamming the door behind me.

I locked the door and kneeled against it. Getting ready to cry someone kicked the door from the other side making me fall forward on the hard tile floor. "You meany-butt!" Cried Anna. "Your so mean what did I ever do to you I just want to talk to my sister!" She yelled. I began to shake uncontrollably my feet creating ice. The blue ice shot across reaching and spiraling up the walls. "Just talk to me!" She screamed loudly, her words echoing against the walls. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" She screamed each word getting louder and louder each word she kicked the door harder and harder. I could hear her hurt her pain in her voice as she broke down crying and screaming. She let it all go. Her tears went into every heart breaking "why" she yelled. Shuddering I felt my heart go as dark as rain as I sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" I whispered into every tear into every heart ache I got from her piercing door kicks.

Her screaming went on for a good five minutes before mom and dads footsteps were heard "come on sweetie" Dad said. The doorknob turned and shook before the sound of a key being inserted sounded. Moms sad face appeared. Her hair was down, not in it's usually bun with a twist. Her white night gown trailed behind her as she ran over to me. "Come on sweetie" she said. "NO! Leave me be" I cried and sobbed. My heart hurt from crying but I couldn't help it. My eyes were red and puffy and nearly swollen. I just want to talk to my sister. "What's this room" I asked finally. Mom made a gasp of disapproval but I ran away from her before she could grab me. The room had chairs and a lot of pictures with miny sticky notes next to it. Standing on a light bluish green chairs I read one of the notes. "My Bestfriend" "today Joan and me talked about little puppies and how it would be awesome to have a doggy around since Elsa doesn't want to talk to me" my heart broke and I let out a gasp of hurt but kept reading every sticky note on the wall. "Why won't she talk?" "I feel horrible I think she's mad that I took her blue crayon last year" "why do I cry so much before I sleep?" But finally I came across one that broke me down "Elsa is a big mean sister she just makes me so mad and sad but I can't tell her that she's just as cold as ice" I grabbed the post it note and cried. My heart broke and it felt like I was bleeding inside from so much hurt. I felt like my ice froze my body form the inside out as I wailed louder. "Quiet Elsa!" Said a sharp vice from the other side of the room. "Papa! I can't!" I said in between gasps as my feet created so much ice in the room it began to snow. Mom looked at dad who looked at me with cold eyes.

"Elsa control it!" Dad said sternly. "Don't you understand I'm hurting Papa?!" I nearly screamed at him. "Elsa Conceal Don't feel! Conceal! Do Not Feel!" He yelled at me sternly. I stopped whimpering and stood up straight trying to hide the hurt. Dad stared me down and I broke down. Wailing I ran out of the room dad shouting at me. Every step I took ice formed at the ground. Running up the stairs I fell with a thud scraping my knee against the ice shard sticking out of the ground. Blood dripped out of my leg as I limped back to my room leaving a trail of blood drops. Finally reaching my room I slammed it behind me and locking it. Ice exploded all around me in the room as shards came towards me at different directions. Taking my glove off I threw large amounts of ice at the key hole of the door, but I ended up freezing the whole door. Sliding the glove back on I cried loudly while touching my bloody leg.

Hurried and repeated knocks sounded from my door. The door knob wouldn't budge. "Honey open the door open the door your bleeding" moms sweet voice sounded. "No!" I yelled. "Elsa open the door immediately!" Yelled Dad. "No!" I yelled while throwing my glove off and shooting ice at the door. I shot so hard the wood broke causing the door to break in half. I gasped and shoved the glove on. Dads face flared red with madness as he broke the ice with his bare fist. He stomped over to me "Conceal Don't Feel!" He yelled at me. Raising his hand I squirmed from the thought of him spanking me. "Get away! I yelled. "No! We have issues to worry about your sister will be awake and she will see your disastrous ice room!" He yelled at me making me flinch. "Because you couldn't conceal it like I said you broke your door!" He scolded louder. Mom stood at the doorway her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Your lucky we have a spare" Mom said calmly. I laughed silently "you got a spare door?" I laughed. Dad glared at me his eyes giving me a warning. With a few servants the door was in its place as dad grabbed my hands "conceal don't feel" he said before leaving me to cry on the bed. Slamming the door behind him all the icicles from my ceiling collided with my back leaving me to cry into my pillow.


	7. Ride our Bike around the Halls

**Elsa **

It has been many many years since my close encounter with Anna. I have gone through my second pair of gloves. I am now 13 years old! My alarm clock beeps and instantly I slam my hand on it trying to get it to be quiet. Slowly I hobble out of bed and land flat on my face. "Ow" I say. Mom and dad are going away on business which means that the maids and butlers won't be here as much so basically it's me and Anna in this castle alone for a week. Grabbing the frozen remote I click the on button and the radio comes to life. It's soft classical music play in my room as I get up and dance around with my imaginary prince. I spin around and giggle to myself.

A famous knock nock sounds at my door as I shut my music off. Anna. "Elsaa?" She asks in a play voice. I stand in front of the door and listen to what she has to say this time. She knocks again and sings "Do you want to build a snowman?" She sings. Her voice is now sounding just a bit more mature but her attitude is still the same Anna. The door is silent. "Why don't you talk to me what can I do to get you to play with me to get you to notice me?" She exclaims. Sighing I trudged to the door and placed my hand lightly on the door. "I got it!" I heard her say before hearing her retreating foot steps. Relaxing I walked back and leaned against my bed.

_Beep Beep! _"Ah!" I gasped as I fell down to the floor. "What was that?" I asked. "Elsa?" Anna sing songed. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She sang and paused. Grunting noises came from the other side of the door. "Or ride our bike around the halls?" She cried out.

Her screams of joy echoed through my head as I can just see her riding a bike up and down the halls. Her braids flying behind her and her skirt flying behind her as her little legs pedal. I then imagine myself with a bike riding down the hall with her. My braid flying and creating snowflakes to land on Anna as she jumps and hugs me. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a loud painful scream that seemed faraway. Jumping up I run to my door and hold my ear close to it. "Anna?" I asked. Staying in the same position to try hear a faint laugh anything to tell me she isn't actually hurt and this is some elaborate plan to get me to come out of my room. Minutes pass by and I still hear some groans far away. "Somebody help me!" I hear any shriek. "Anna!" I yell.

Quickly bending to see if her feet are there. My heart beats fast I want to help if she's hurt and bleeding to death I need to help her. I begin to call for all the maids "Sammy! Griselda! Venelope!" I run to the window to see if any of the maids are possibly outside. Panic floods as I don't know what to do. "Help me I can't feel my leg!" Anna screams.

I put my hands on my head and pace. I squeeze my knuckles so hard I can nearly draw blood. Anna begins to scream in pain continuously. Finally I made up my mind. I don't care what daddy says I need to help my sister I don't want to hurt her again and if I stay in here it would hurt her physically.

Pulling my gloves tightly I unlock the door and throw it open. Looking both ways I hear Anna scream and I take off running. "Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel" I whisper to myself. I grow nearer to the sounds of her screams before I come across the stairs. "Oh no!" I whimper. Peering down I see Anna on the ground, a pool of blood around her, her braids messy, her eyes trying to stay open and an armory sword next to her with her bike crushing her leg. "Anna!" I yell while running down the stairs to get to her. I slide over to Anna on my knees "Elsa!" She exclaims tiredly. "It's ok Anna I got you!" I exclaimed while hugging her tightly. Her small body was warm and it felt so good to hug my sister. Anna had a huge smile so big on her face "I love you so much sissy I have been dreaming -ow!" Anna said. Rushing over to the bike I pick it up and throw it with a loud "slam!" I slowly take a look at the armory sword that was beside her leg. "Anna don't ride your bike in the house!" I scolded.

Anna went to fast down the stairs and landed on the second knight that had a huge knife thing behind it's back and her leg snagged onto it. There was a cut on her leg but it wasn't too deep it just drew a bunch of blood. Carefully I ran around I can't pick her up she's too heavy and no one is here! I tore the sleeves off of my dress and gently dabbed Anna's bloody leg. Anna winced in pain. "I'm sorry Anna!" I whimpered tears filling my vision. "Ow! Why?" Anna said. "You got hurt!" I exclaimed while sniffing and rubbing my eyes. Son most of the blood was cleaned off of her leg. "We don't have a wheel chair!" I exclaimed. How will I get Anna back upstairs? Then it hit me. Running away into a room I looked down at my hands. This is for Anna and hoe much I love her! I thought about Anna and helping Anna. Cautiously I took off my gloves continuing to think about Anna instead of Conceal it. My thoughts and love for Anna gave me courage. Lifting my hands up I created a wheelchair with shaky hands. Making sure I added a seat belt and that the wheels moved I ran into the room with it. Anna gasped "it's made of ice! How?" She asked. "Um we hired someone a long time ago" I lied while picking up Anna and putting her on the wheel chair. She strapped herself in and I began to pull her up. Every step Anna would say "oop!" Which I thought was cute. Soon enough we reached the top of the stairs. "That was fun!" Anna said sarcastically.

Making sure that my gloves were on tightly I wheeled Anna to the bathroom. She stood up and limped over to the bathtub. She stuck her leg in and I washed it off with soap and water. Every time she winced I would say "sorry". It was silent the only thing you could hear was the sound of running water. Awkwardness filled the air as I grabbed a fluffy red towel and dried up her leg. Rummaging through the cabinets I found peroxide and looked at her. "This will sting Anna" I said. She reached for my hand but I pulled away. We stared at each other and I grabbed her hand. My hand was trembling but as long as the gloves are on I can't hurt her.

Slowly I poured it over her cut and she wailed in pain. She squeezed my hand but I pulled away so I can steady her leg. With both hands holding her leg I slowly poured more and she cried "stop please it hurts!" I looked at her and I blew to help ease the pain. Hesitantly I connected to my power and blew cooler air and it could just feel her relax "done" I said nicely. "Elsa you glove" she said while holding out a glove. I gasped was that off the entire time?! And I didn't freeze her?! I leaped into the air excitement overcame me as joy flooded in.

Daddy told me always think conceal don't feel or the ice will unleash but this time I had my glove off focused on Anna and caring and I didn't freeze her! Yet I still grabbed the glove and placed it over my hand. Grabbing the long weird string band aids I wrapped it around her leg. Anna slowly got up but she was a brave soldier, except for when I poured the peroxide on her. She walked absolutely fine.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked with fear in her eyes. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Get in the wheel chair!" I exclaimed. Anna giggled uncontrollably as she hoped in. She looked me in the eyes and for the first time I felt happy, I felt loved, I felt in control.


	8. Hot Chocolate

Anna

I sit in the wheel chair as we zoom over to the kitchen. It's almost as if the past years have dissipated into thin air. Our giggles echo in the halls as we run up and down and through them. Continuously I look up at Elsa just to make sure she is really there, I touch her cold hands and feel she is here, I see the wide grin and the twinkly in her blue eyes. She is happy and she is right here.

We enter the kitchen in a loud wreck. Throwing the wheel chair to the side I get up and hobble to the cabinets jumping up on it I open the door and reach for the chocolate coco mix. "Mix here" I said as I threw it to Elsa. I grabbed the mugs and set it on the counter as she grabbed each mug and fill it up with water. Sliding the mugs over to me I smiled and scoop a bunch of chocolate in the mug with a sprinkle of sugar before popping them in the microwave. Smiling me and Elsa hugs. Memories of waking up super early in the morning and making hot chocolate filled my mind. Elsa pulled back and held me at arms length. Her eyes roamed up and down my body as she touched my braids a huge smile on her face. Her smile quickly saddened as I saw her blue eyes turn darker. Did the room just grow colder? I thought to myself.

"Look at you. My baby sister is 11 years old double digits!" Elsa said her voice cracking as a year slowly made it's way down her cheek. "Oh Elsa" I said. We hugged right when the microwave let out a series of beeps. Pulling apart we looked at each other wide grins plastered on our faces "chocolate!" We shouted in unison before busily rushing to the microwave and taking a sip.

"Mmmm" I said as I closed my eyes tasting the chocolate flavor in my mouth. I have made hot chocolate without Elsa but the hot chocolate me and Elsa makes it out of this world! We make our way to the long table and take a seat across each other. Sipping loudly me and Elsa sit awkwardly. I have been waiting for this moment for years and I stay quiet? What's wrong with me? Finally I ask a question I have been dying to ask. "Why?"

Elsa looked up "excuse me?" She asked. "Why did you shut me out? Why did you just all of a sudden close the door never talked? I mean like you didn't even talk no murmur no whisper!" I said letting half of my emotions go. Elsa looked at me tears forming in her eyes. "Umm" Elsa said softly. "Well I-ugh" _slam! _

The door down stairs slammed. We were on the second level. We both exchanged looks "Griselda?" I yelled. "Don't tell anyone we are talking I'll explain it tonight! Please!" Elsa pleaded to me. Nodding I yelled one more time "Griselda?". The footsteps roamed around downstairs.

**Elsa**

My heart was pounding. Anna isn't the best at being sneaky we've done it before and we had close calls. This moment with Anna was way to short. "Anna!" Said a voice. "Dad?!" I softly whispered. Realization hit Anna "go! Go! Go!" Anna cried. About to run upstairs I remembered the wheelchair. The wheel chair made of ice that would make dad totally know I went outside my room. Making a dash to the wheel chair I pulled it upstairs. It's much lighter carrying upstairs when Anna isn't sitting on it. "Why didn't you leave it?!" Anna whispered. "Anna where are you?" Called moms voice from downstairs. "I'll explain later!" I whispered. I heard mom and dad walking up the stairs from the third floor. "Hurry!" Anna whispered. "Anna?!" Yelled dad. I could see the top of their heads and I was almost at the top. "Anna?" Yelled mom. Finally reaching the top stairs me and Anna made a mad dash to my room "go to the bathroom!" I whispered. My heart thumped quickly as I couldn't even think of a consequence mom and dad would come up with if they caught me outside my room, let alone with Anna! Hearing their footsteps down the hall I finally turned into my room and opened the door. _Creeaakk _went the door. "Oh no!" I thought to myself. Running inside and closing the door I threw the wheelchair in the closet and grabbed a random book. Right when the key was inserted into the door I jumped in the bed and opened it to a random page and pretended to read. The door slowly opened and I looked at them. I hope they couldn't hear my heart beating as well as seeing the after fear on my face. Mom shivered as she took a step into my room. "We saw two hit chocolates in the kitchen. Your father saw a bike downstairs" mom said seriously. I gulped loudly. "I think your sister got hurt sweetie. I'm so proud you stayed in your room but yet I'm a bit disappointed you didn't try call a maid to help" mom said. Gulping I chuckle softly "is Anna ok?" I asked. Mom smiled "she walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile and pointed to her leg she's fine" mom said. Sighing I asked mom "when can I see her?" I asked Dad appeared in the doorway "not any time soon" Dad said. "Why not? The ugly troll said three to five months dad it's been more then 5 years!" I cried. Dad slammed the door behind him. "Elsa no! If you start talking to Anna it will mess everything up!" He scolded. "How?! It's been years your just trying to ruin my life!" I yelled. "Don't talk back to me!" Dad yelled. Mom looked at me "Elsa calm down!" "No! You guys are mean!" Mom grabbed my hands but I pulled back both my gloves falling off but I was too angry at both of them. "Your terrible! Your just trying to ruin my life the troll specifically said 5 months it's been 5 years! Your ruining my life!" I yelled. "Elsa conceal don't feel!" Dad scolded. "Oh shut up!" I yelled ice forming at my fingertips exploding to the all in front of me. But I was still to mad to process my powers were freezing and spiraling out of control. Mom and dad backed away as I grew angrier. "Your terrible parents I have read books about better parents! You were supposed to train me help me with my powers! Not scare me and come up with something stupid like concealing! The troll didn't say lock me up in a prison did he?!" I yelled finally letting go I finally screamed "I hate you!" As ice sprayed everywhere. Mom and dad bent down as I swirled in the storm my braids flying around my face as sharp ice went everywhere. Finally I bent down crying as mom and dad scurried out in fear. **An: hey please write reviews! I hope you liked this chapter and read my new book with Elsa and Anna in Highschool it doesn't relate to this book!**


	9. Do the magic

**Elsa**

I sat in bed pretending to read. Dad and mom were trying to get into the room while I flipped through pages angrily. Yesterday morning me and Anna met for the first time in forever and immediately we were besties as if nothing ever happened. Mom and Dad would pop in my room but I've been giving them the cold shoulder, literally. Night time rolled in and I itched to meet Anna again. Me and her arranged to meet at 12 when dad normally falls asleep.

It hit 9:30 and Dad and Mom entered my room slowly and alert. Mom sat on my bed but I turned my head to face the other way. "Sweetie please look at us you didn't eat dinner yet we brought your favorite spaghetti and meatballs!" Mom said while placing a tray on my side table. My heart hurt but they have to understand what it feels like. "Sweetie please talk" mom said nicely while trying to reach for my hand. I immediately pulled away and crossed my arms. "Elsa stop acting like a child and talk to us" Dad said. Scoffing I replied "if you let me see my sister and stop acting like prison guards!" I exclaimed. "Well you know why we did this we understand how you feel!" Mom cried out. I jumped up nearly knocking mom over the bed. "You don't understand! How does it feel like to not see your sister! But you have to hear her everyday she's grown up thinking I hated her I don't! You don't know!" I exclaimed. Dad walked in "well how do you think we feel our daughter has uncontrollable ice powers! And we have to give special help to you!" Dad said. With a fake laugh I spoke from my heart "how do _you_ think it feels to have the power to be shut out from the world?! I haven't seen the outside in years. Years! Your not helping me! The only way your helping me is by shutting me out!" I cried tears rolling down my face. "Sweetie calm down" mom said walking up to me. "Don't touch me!" I screamed as more tears gushed out I pushed her away. "You taught me I hurt people well I don't want to hurt you don't come near me just leave! Get out of my room!" I cried as I fell to the floor in a pool of hurt. My body shook uncontrollably as my sobs filled the room. I looked up and saw mom with tears running down her face. "Sweetie I" she began "just leave me alone" I snapped. Listening to moms running footsteps made me cry harder but dad stood there. "Get up" dad said strictly. "I said leave" I yelled. Dad walked forward to me and grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"Stop!" I screamed. He grabbed my stomach and lifted me off the ground. "Daddy!" I screamed. "Stop crying your a princess!" He put me on the ground. "No! Your not acting like a king! Why should I act like a princess?!" I screamed. He looked around before raising his hand and hit my arm roughly. "Ow!" I yelled as he walked out and slammed the door. My heart broke. I felt alone all alone on the floor. Ice shot out of my feet as spikes poked out of the ground. Before I knew it Anna's famous knock sounded.

"Elsa?" Asked her nervous voice. "Please answer" she murmured against the door. Jumping up excitement filled my lungs. Running over to the mirror I redid my braid quickly and ran to the door. I didn't hear Anna anymore. Slowly unlocking the door I heard Anna's gasp of relief. The door opened to reveal a happy Anna. "Elsa it began to snow! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and took off running down the hall. Opening the back garden door we ran into the snow abyss. The nice soft snow at my finger tips as I took a deep breath of fresh air. "I want to show you something but you have to promise not to tell anybody!" I said. Anna took my hand while jumping up and down. "I promise Tell me! Tell me!" She exclaimed. "Ok" I said while taking a couple steps back. I took my gloves off and flashed a smile. Throwing my gloves back excitement flowed through me as I felt my power rushing to my fingertips. Anna smiled in anticipation.

Holding my hand out a snowball formed at my fingertips I laughed at my concentration and ability to do this. Looking up at Anna I saw her white strand of hair illuminating. Her eyes slowly closed as her 10 year old body went limp. Running behind her I caught her as she almost fell asleep. "Anna?!" I cried. "Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled.


	10. Flashback

**Anna**

"Where am I?!" I yelled into the frozen abyss. Just moments ago Elsa was showing me something magical. She held her hand out and a snowball formed. At the sight of the floating snowball my head hurt. It ached it felt like someone super froze it. With an aching head I blacked out.

Now I don't know what's happening. I'm standing knee deep in glowing white snow. A small breeze swept my braids behind my back as I tried to walk through the soft powder. My legs were slowly becoming numb with every step in the snow. Soon I lost all feeling to them as I fell down. "Help me!" I whispered out as I slapped my legs to get them to wake up. Heavy wind at speeds of light swirled around me as the snow began to glow, literally with a white light. Soon the wind and snow hitting at me was unbearable as I broke out in shivers, my skin became hard nearly frozen. In a snap I was in a different room. The snow and wind melted away to the ball room of the castle.

Still shivering I stayed frozen where I laid. My legs tucked underneath me as I let the warmth soak over me. "Elsa?" I yelled as loud as I could. The door opened and in ran, little Elsa and little me. "What?" I murmured as I watched. Am I having a flash back? Standing up on wobbly legs I limped over to little me. When I reached out for her my hand went through her body. "Can you see me?" I whispered. "Do the magic do the magic!" My younger self yelled in excitement. Walking back a bit I decided that when my strength comes back to my body I will try to find out what's happening. Elsa created a snowball and made it explode in the air. This was the most beautiful magical thing I have ever seen. When Elsa stomped her foot ice shouted out making the ball room an ice rink with piles of snow on the side. I watched curiously as me and younger elsa made a snowman and danced with it, we ran around and had a snowball fight.

This is not at all how I remembered my childhood. How could I forget my sister had powers?! "What is going on?" I murmured as I tried to hit my head to remember. A strand of hair fell out from the braid. It was white. The white strand of hair began to glow in my hand as Anna and Elsa were yelling. "Catch me!" Little me yelled. I stood up from the pile of snow I was sitting on. Making my way over to Anna I analyzed what was going on. Little me was hopping from snow pile to snow pile while Elsa was struggling to keep up.

"Slow Down!" Me and Elsa said in unison. But little me kept jumping up higher and higher. "Stop!" I screamed. The door slammed open and a former maid who I remember clearly stood in the doorway. It was Gerina the most mysterious and scary maid we have ever had. Elsa slipped from the scare and shot out ice from her hand.

"Noo!" I yelled the ice made impact with little me's head and my head ached. I watched as Elsa ran over to my lifeless body and hugged me tightly. Bending down so I was head level with Elsa I saw my strand of hair turn white as Elsa cried and yelled. "I got you Anna" she said as my heart melted. Touching my hair strand I got up.

"What did Gerina want?" I asked. I ran to the door, ran through mom and dad as their alert bodies ran to the door. Walking up the hall was scary. Noises and sounds echoed as large shadows casted on the walls. A window flew open letting in the cool, whistling wind. Shutting them closed I heard movement behind me and felt a breath on my neck. My body trembled in terror as I slowly turned around.

"What do you want?!" Gerina screamed when I turned around. I let out a shriek as I jumped back against the window, my back made a painful contact with the glass as I looked at Gerinas horrid appearance. Her black hair was tangly and muddy, her eyes looked almost red from the curtains and her clothes were torn. She took a step forward but before she could touch me the walls around us melted. "No!" Gerina shrieked as she melted down with the walls.

Again I was outside in the snow. The window I was leaning against melted and I fell flat on my back in the snow.

"Get me out of here!" I shrieked as I clawed at the snow. The freezing wind picked up as it revealed another scene in my childhood. Daddy was carrying my body and Elsa looked like she was about to cry. A whole bunch of what looked like trolls surrounded us. One looked elderly and he carried a bug staff.

"We need to remove all memories of magic for about 3-5 months. If Anna sees Elsa before so she could be doomed" the elderly troll said. "3 to 4 months?" I murmured. "But she shut me out for years!" I screamed. The elderly troll flinched when I said that. Did he hear me?

"Elsa there is great beauty in your power, but there is also danger" the troll said as the sky morphed into images of older Elsa. The conversation went on and before I knew it everyone was hopping on the horse and riding away. "Anna" said the elderly troll. Shocked I took a step back. "You are now 13 years old and discovered your sisters power. She needs you more then ever. More then she knows. Stay with her no matter what" the troll said. I nodded "stay safe we shall meet again!" The troll said as he waved his staff in the air. The world around me was taken away by a swirl of cold wind.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Elsa's distant voice cried. Everything was dark. My body felt frozen but I still was able to open my eyes a bit. Elsa gripped me and sobbed, her tears hitting my heart as her face was scrunched up in a tearful pain. "Elsa" I murmured. Elsa gasped and jumped her expression was full of love and care as I widened my eyes. With a gasp she tackled me back into the snow and smothered me in hugs.

"I love you so much Elsa!" I said. "I love you too sis!" She exclaimed. We hugged for a while in the snow. Even though it was freezing my heart was warm. Finally after years of being alone and talking to pictures I gained my best friend back.

"I know what you did" I said while staring at the stars. Elsa sat up and looked at me curiously. "I had a sort of flash back. We were playing, but not at all like how I remembered. This one had your powers and I kept jumping and jumping. Gerina opened the door, you fell, and struck me with your powers" I said softly. The wind picked up and I heard Elsa sniffle. I looked up, her braid was flying behind her and her bangs picked up she looked at me and tears formed in her eyes. She tried to smile but her lips wobbled as the tears fell down her face. Elsa reached forward and touched my strand of white hair that had fell out of my braid. When she made contact with it she broke down and sobbed. She lost posture and she crumbled to the snow her sobs muffled by her gloves. I watched as her shoulder shook with each sob. Finally I sat up and hugged her she melted into my shoulder.

"It's ok Elsa I forgive you. I understand it was an accident, it wasn't your fault. I just want to know why Gerina opened the door like that" I said. Elsa sniffled and pulled away. "I'm so sorry I didn't want to shut you out! I didn't want to hurt you again! Every time you knocked on my door and sang I cried and died inside, I wanted to say something but I just couldn't" tears formed at my eyes now. The hole in my heart has been replaced with an even stronger relationship with my sister. I couldn't stop the tears. I now feel happy that she didn't purposely shut me out. My heart leaped with joy, I felt like I can do a backflip into a frozen pool and live. I hugged Elsa and she hugged me back her cries stopped as I felt her smile.

"Here is something I have been wanting to say since the first time you sang. Of course I want to build a snowman. There I said it I confess. But you see I have been locked up inside. I had to hide. I knew it was for the best. But you see I'm outside now. I have opened the door to be right here by your side. So Anna let's go build that snowman" she said. My heart wobbled with emotion. For years I have wanted to hear her say those words. "Let's build that snowman" I repeated.

"I have always wanted to hear those words!" I said a bit loudly. "Shh!" I said as I looked up and saw mom and dads light turn on from there window. "Anna!" Elsa whispered. Before their curtains fully opened Elsa waved her hands around and forced me to lay down she placed a thick layer of snow above us with a few holes for us to breath. It grew colder by the second as I hugged Elsa. She's the wrong person to hug when you want to get warm. "Anna?" Moms voice echoed. We heard her foot prints in the snow before she sat down close to where we were. My heart beat grew increasingly fast as I held my breath.

"The way Elsa looked at me. I'm sorry Elsa I want to help you but someone's up with your father. Elsa I love you. I hope you will forgive me" I heard mother say. Turning my head slightly I was able to get a small view of mother. Her brown hair was down in curls. She was clutching a red robe around her as she sat in the snow. She didn't know we were here because she was looking at the stars.

Soon mom left. We heard her footprints enter the back door as she closed it. Waiting a few seconds I popped my head out of the snow and shook my head, my braids slapping my face wildly as snow flew off. I shivered and hugged myself as Elsa popped out like a happy snowman. "Elsa I would love to build that snowman but I'm freezing" I said between shivers.

"Hurry lets get you inside before you freeze to death!" Elsa exclaimed.

**Elsa**

I jumped out of the snow helping Anna up. She shivered and stumbled between steps as we made our way to the back door. Trying to turn the handle I realized mom must of locked it when she walked in.

"Oh no! Anna were locked out!" I exclaimed. I heard her gasp. I grew more uneasy as I heard her teeth chatter from the cold. I took off my gloves and put them over Anna's hands "thanks" she muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked while pushing my bangs back. An idea finally leaped to my head. "How good are your climbing skills?" I asked. Anna's eyes widened with fear and confusion "okay I guess, but ill be worse since I'm freezing" she said. "I have an idea!" I said. Grabbing her hand I dragged her to the other side of the castle. Mom always kept this window unlocked for numerous reasons. A tree besides it has a branch that is right at the window so we can crawl in. Bad thing that window is right outside mom and dads room. If they open the door they can catch us and were toast.

Making my way to the tree I helped Anna up first. She struggled as she grabbed on to the branches and pulled herself up. I followed close behind. My ice powers weren't even bothering me right now since all my thoughts are focused on getting my sister safely inside the castle and get her warm. Anna rested against a branch panting and shivering. "Keep going Anna you got this!" I said enthusiastically she shot me a grateful smile before grabbing the next branch. She continued to climb up and I climbed up clumsily behind her.

"Please tell me I'm almost there!" She said while stopping. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Anna asked while taking deep breaths. She stayed in her position and panted. "Anna your just nervous your nearly there keep going!" I said enthusiastically. "But I'm tired" she whined. "Come on Anna just a few more branched and you can be in your bed!" I exclaimed.

Anna slowly reached for the branch above but lost her footing as she fell back words. "Anna!" I exclaimed. Gripping the branch with my left hand I reached out for Anna but missed her by a bit. "No!" I exclaimed. We are easily 15 feet off the ground which is really scary. Anna's hand clasped my ankle by surprise. Her body made contact with the tree with a thump. "I'm ok!" Anna said weakly. "Ill climb up for you!" I said weakly. "Thanks sis" she murmured. Gaining up all my strength I reached up for the next branch and climbed up. My foot that was free easily got up but the one Anna was hanging onto wouldn't get on. "Anna please you have to move!" I exclaimed. Anna slowly nodded not saying anything. I watched as she moved her feet to stay on the branch below as she pushed my ankle up. I reached for the branch above pulled her up a bit and she climbed up to the branch and pushed my ankle up.

We continued the teamwork till I was on the branch next to the window. Grabbing Anna's hand I helped her up. Thank goodness this was a thick branch. "That's mom and dads room!" She whispered. I placed my finger over my lips motioning her to stay quiet. Anna reached forward and pushed the window open. Anna climbed through first. I stuck my foot through the window and landed softly inside. Anna began to push the window into place when we heard arguments from Mom and Dads room. In fear they would open the door me and Anna took off running downstairs to our room. We stopped at my room first.

"I had fun Elsa" she said. "I missed playing with you" I said. Anna smiled "not as much as I missed playing with you! Can we play tomorrow?" Anna asked with hope on her face. I smiled "I would love to!" I slowly opened my door when Anna grabbed my shoulder. "Can you do the magic?" She asked. Smiling I held my hand out my palm facing the ceiling. I made a floating snowflake and Anna bent down "wow!" She exclaimed while looked at the snowflake a happy glint in her eyes as her smile was wide with disbelief. She slowly made her was to her room as I shut my door. Slowly I crawled into bed reminiscing about the first time me and Anna were reunited moments ago.


	11. Black Snow Creature

**Anna**

it has been a week. Me and Elsa has been sneaking out at night and decided we want to communicate during the day. It struck 11:00 and me and Elsa are going to sneak down to the basement like spies and retrieve our old headphone telephone. It is a tiny device that hooks black headphones into a tiny device you can talk into and hear what the other person says.

A knock sounded at my door sneaking up I kicked it open and pulled Elsa in. "Ok!" Elsa said as she tripped over a few stuffed animals. "Ok Anna let's go!" Elsa said as she turned around. "Wait!" I whispered while grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

"We need to make sure we have the essentials!" I exclaimed while Elsa playfully rolled her eyes. Reaching for my black bag I said the item as I pulled it out "nail file, hair tie, fake handcuffs, comb, scissors," looking up I saw Elsa holding back laughs. Reaching for my special belt I said

"flashlight, second flashlight, sleeping gas, and rope" I said. Elsa smiled widely "Anna were going to retrieve our old head phone walkie talkies in the basement! Were not robbing a bank, now come on!" Elsa said while helping me put my equipment into my bag.

I went out first. Cupping my hand to my ear I listened for any sounds in the hall way. Tiptoeing to the turns in the hall way I checked to make sure no one was here. "Coast is clear!" I whispered. My door opened slowly and Elsa did a cart wheel out and leaned against the wall across from me "let's go!" She whispered. I was amazed that Elsa could do a cart wheel.

Bending down I tried to do a cartwheel. Lifting my feet not even 3 feet in the air I ended up doing a tumble. "Hahaha what are you doing?" Elsa asked laughing. "The Anna cartwheel" I said while tossing one braid behind my back.

Sneaking down the stairs was easy but walking to the other side of the castle wasn't. We had to go into small rooms that had neither freaky pictures that haven't become my friends and huge spiders, just to avoid the the guards. If the guards see us he will report us to Daddy and then Daddy will know we have seen each other and he will never let me see Elsa ever again!

My heart thumped like crazy when a guard stopped right in front of the door we were hiding in. "What do we do he's gonna come in!" I whispered. Elsa looked around and her eyes laid on two huge pipes that were side by side each other. Elsa threw the rope and it rapped around the pipe. The knob began to jiggle "his door is locked" said the guard outside.

**Elsa.**

"Hurry" Anna's scared voice whispered into my shoulder. I pulled tightly on the rope. "Climb this and rest your feet on the second pipe and stay silent. Anna nodded as I pushed her up the rope. She climbed slowly and finally swung her feet onto the pipe with a loud clunk. I climbed up quickly and rested my feet on the pipe. Right when the door opened I pulled the last bit of rope out.

i know those guards they are dads favorite top notch guards they are the best. Scanning the room quickly I noticed an open vent right next to us. It's like luck is on our side. Holding my hands out I made an ice path to the vent. Anna looked at me nervously. "Give me your nail file" I whispered to Anna. She nodded and took it out with shaky hands. Aiming at the wall so it would bounce out the door I created an ice captive over it and threw it at the wall outside the door. The ice shattered and the Crystal nail file echoed with the silent hall ways. "Hey!" Yelled the guard as they ran out.

"Go go go!" I whispered. Anna quickly crawled to the vent and stayed there. Trying to untie the rope was difficult and I heard the guards coming back finally getting it undone I let the rope drop. Crawling to the air vent I created a ice hammer and smashed she ice right when the guards came in.

Leaning inside the air vent we listened to the guards "maybe a bird flew in come on!" The guard says as they ran out. We waited in silence for a few minutes before I created an ice rope a light Crystal ice and snow mixture I have been working on for a week making the ice stick to the vent I jumped down first. "Come on Anna!" I whispered.

"weeee!" She whispered as she flew down. Making sure the coast is clear we took off running to the stair case that leads to the basement. Slowly we came across the black poles around the staircase. A door was beside it on case we need to hide. Slowly we began to walk down the stairs when we realized the light was on.

Dashing down the stairs we hid behind the large barrel. "Who's in here?" Anna mouthed. "I don't know!" I mouthed back. A cockroach crawled around us Anna's eyes widened her mouth opened it I slapped my hand against her mouth. Building my powers to my mouth I frostily blew away all the cockroaches.

"Yes yes I know I will get her and my revenge will be victorious!" Said a chilling voice. Me and Anna exchanged glances filled with fear and dread. Anna started to breath heavily as I forgot how to breath. The lights flickered as the cockroaches began to fly. Fear struck my veins and powers as my feet began to create ice. Anna looked at me fearfully before hugging me.

"Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel" I whispered to myself.

"We shall devise a killer plan to harm the princesses. Elsa has something I want and Anna is in the way" my blood froze when I heard my way and Anna covered her mouth when her face became red hot from trying to not cry. "I shall leave now master" said the voice.

"Good bye and this time don't mess up" said a more lower pitched voice that cackled.

I looked at Anna who has just now widened her eyes and her arms wrapped around me trembled. Hesitantly I turned around and ice shot out of my foot slightly making a loud crackling sound. The girl had long tangly black hair. The clothes were torn with blood. The body itself, arms and legs were so skinny you can see the bones with it's flesh hanging off. The nails were long and curled at the tips. Luckily the person or shall I say creature didn't hear us since it's "master" spoke. "You need to change your form".

"Absolutely" said the creature. Black powder almost like black snow got thrown at her from behind.

"Now your pretty, now your pretty wipe away all that gunk, fool them all fool them all get the power I deserve" sang the creature. The tune was beautiful almost it got stuck in my head but the lyrics just disturbed me, me and Anna silently gasped as we saw the creature flip it's hair back and push her hair forward on either side of her shoulders. The black snow wrapped around her hair as it became straight, not even frizzy. With a flick of her hand the black snow went to her finger tips as she wriggled her fingers before throwing the snow to the ground.

In a collision of black and purple the snow circled around her feet before slowly spiraling up into a simple black dress. A gorgeous black dress she lifted her arms up and the black snow circles up her arms creating long black sleeves with purple stripes on her arm. Holding both her arms up the snow circled around her hands before sh formed an "O" with her hands the snow in the center. With a snap of her fingers and a wave of her arms it transferred to her left hand.

Twirling to face us everything went in slow motion. Her eyes were squeezed shut so she couldn't see us. Her hair spun around her majestically in slow motion as me and Anna stared in horror at her hideous face. Her features weren't human it looked almost alien like. Face was huge at the top but her chin was skinny. Her nose was pointy and her flesh naturally had holes in it to reveal little spikes.

Using her left hand she threw the black snow across her face when the snow moved to her left hand she was drop dead gorgeous. Before she could open her eyes we moved to the other side of the barrel hidden from her sight.

"Did you see that transformation?" Anna whispered with wide eyes. "Did you see the magic? What is it?!" I whispered. "Didn't she seem familiar?" Anna asked. Nodding I put my hands on my temples "very familiar!" I whispered.

"Bye Master" said the girl as she strutted up the steps.

A sudden wind blew at immense speeds as I felt the temperature grow cold. But the cold didn't bother me however I know who it did bother. Anna. She shivered the black light began to flicker before the room became pitch black.

Silence. Just silence. We've probably been down here for 10 minutes in silence. How could the guards not see the girl walk out? How could they not see the the bright black evil lights? What just happened?

"Get your flashlight we are getting the headphone telephone and we are leaving!" I whispered. I heard Anna struggling to get her flashlight. With the switch sound a light appeared from Anna. "Come on this basement is big we just need to look at our old toys box!" I whispered.

Nerves wrecking at my heart, knees not wanting to get up. Slowly me and Anna got up. She gripped my shirt tightly as I took the flashlight from her. Slowly we padded into the great room where the girl and her master was. There were hallways all around us leading to different unknown things wanted in the castle. Me and Anna was breathing loudly to scared to make another move. Ice formed at my feet "conceal don't feel" I said aloud. Anna grabbed my shoulders "you got this sis" she said her voice thick with tears.

Anna has a tendency to cry when she's really scared. I noticed that when we were what hung a zombie movie when we were 3. Creating a snowball and turning it completely into ice I stared at it. "I am the controller of my powers I will not let anything hurt Anna as long as I am in control!" I said as a motivator.

"Elsa look!" Anna said waving her flashlight down a hall. "Elsa and Anna's things" I read.

Hesitantly Anna shone the flashlight in. It was a short hallway. There was a small little cabinet. Rushing over to it I opened the drawers. My toys were in here. Tears threatened as I remember the day they forced me into my room and took away my toys. "Not now not here" I whispered.

Loudly I rummaged through the top cabinet and finally found one with the headset. "Anna here!" I tossed to her. "She nearly dropped it when she got it but she gave me an excited thumbs up. Going through the second and third drawer I finally found the second one in the fourth drawer. "Found it!" I exclaimed while giving Anna a high five. "Let's get out of here!" Anna cried as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Dashing to the stairs, not even coming near one guard we ran up the stairs and stopped at Anna's room first.

"I love you so much Anna" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged. "Talk to you in the morning!" I exclaimed before slowly backing out.

"Don't leave me I'm scared!" Anna cried out. Gulping I turned around to see Anna truly scared. Her knuckles were clenched so tightly they were white. "I'll stay a bit but I'll have to get up after you sleep or else mom and Dad is gonna find out.

Slowly Anna crawled into bed, me crawling in beside her. I stroked Anna's braid as she fallen asleep "I missed you so much" Anna murmured before falling asleep.

"A few minutes won't hurt" I murmured as I fell back into her soft pillows.

The feeling of Anna next to me like old times. How much I missed my sister and how much I love her! I feltso comfortable for the first time ever I feel loved! This feeling of love made me feel safe and nice.

I didn't even realize

that I fell into a deep sleep.

**an: please review! Just so I know someone is reading and just a quick note... When the girls song sings it's in the tune Let It Go. Please review! **


	12. Elsa's Punishment

**AN: so a lot of you were talking about walkie talkies and movies and such. This is honestly just my take on frozen so it won't be like time wise correct there won't be cars but we will be in the time phrase of phones... So just an informational thing! Please continue to read and review!**

**Elsa**

The door pounded from fists. Moaning I rolled over slightly and mumbled "go away". The door continued to knock. "Anna open the door! Anna?!" Moms voice sounded from the door. "What?" I whispered slowly opening my eyes "Mom it's-" my words got cut off by a hand slapping over my mouth.

Snapping my eyes open I saw Anna real close to my face. Her finger was over her mouth and her eyes wide with fear. "Shhh" she said. "Excuse me?" Moms voice sounded again. Anna removed her hand and I sat in confusion.

Realization hit me hard as I fell off the bed. "Be right there mom!" Anna yelled at the direction of her door. We spun around her room trying to find a place to hide. "The walk in closet go go" Anna whispered while pushing me into her master sized closet. Everything is happening so quickly!

I was shoved into her rack of dresses and she threw some clothes and stuffed animals at me. Making sure she couldn't see me,Anna ran out and closed the door. My heart beat quickly, I hoped mom wouldn't walk in here in a desperate attempt to make Anna clean her closet. Straining my ears I listened for mom and Anna. The closet door opened and I stayed silent. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to stay quiet and invisible.

"This closet is a mess!" Mom spoke right in front of my position. She looked over at the pile of dresses that were on top of my legs. "I mead look at these dresses Anna? Haven't you heard of hangers?" She yelled while picking up some dresses. Gasping I flew my hand over my mouth hoping she didn't hear me. "Did you hear that?" "No No! It was nothing mom! I'll get ready for school soon just leave please I need to get dressed!" Anna said in one sentence.

"Alright if you say so!" Mom said as she dropped the dresses back on my legs. I heard her retreating footsteps, and finally I heard the door close. She's gone!" Anna whispered.

Getting up was difficult since I had piles of clothes on me along with stuffed animals. I threw the dresses on the ground and threw the stuffed animals at Anna. We both giggled a bit before I got serious.

"Anna I need to get to my room without being seen!" I whispered nerves attacking me. "Wait what time is it?!" I asked loudly. "10:00" Anna said with a shrug. My heart sank and I began to pace. My arms and legs shaking.

"No No No No No! In 5 minutes the maid will be waltzing into my room with my breakfast. Unless dad wants to bring my breakfast today which will be even worse! A knock sounded from the door and Anna ran over to me putting her hand over my mouth. "Yes?!" Anna yelled loudly making me wince.

"Sweetie me and your father is going to feed your sister breakfast when were done we expect you to be dressed!" Mom said. I let out a whimper against Anna's hand. "Ok mom! Can I go with you?!" Anna yelled. "I'm sorry sweetie you know you can't" Anna pretended to whimper and act sad.

"I have to go!" I whispered. My hands were so shaky I could barely pick up the walkie talkie. I shoved it into my pocket.

Trudging over to the door Anna whispered "good luck!" Slowly I opened the handle. Looking both ways I quickly tiptoed down the hall. My legs were so wobbly I had to lean against the wall for support. Voices were heard from down the hall and ice began to form at my hands. Nervously I brought my hands to my chest "conceal don't feel conceal don't feel!" I whispered as I hid behind a large potted plant.

2 maids walked down the hall talking excitedly about the newest recipe they wanted to try. As soon as they were out of sight I let go of my breath, that I didn't realize I was holding.

Quickly standing I crept down the hall until I heard mom and dads voice. "Oh no!" I whispered as I took off down the hall. Luckily no maids were in the hall. My steps became loud as I grew closer to my door. I saw their shadows down the hall and I ran inside my room and closed the door. Making sure it was locked I made my hair messy. I put on my gloves and changed into my usual nightgown. Finishing right when the knocked. Jumping onto my soft bed I said "enter" in my depressed voice.

Mom and dad stepped in my room. Uneasiness hung in the air. I hope they can't hear my heart because it was racing at light speed. "We brought breakfast honey" mom said. Making no words I pointed to my desk. "Elsa words!" Dad said sternly however I could hear his hesitation in his voice. "Put it on the desk mother!" I said with an attitude. Mom gulped and looked down. She slowly trudged to my desk and put the tray down.

"Eat!" Dad said sternly. "Yeah yeah" I murmured as I walked to the desk avoiding eye contact with them. "So what made you finally want to see me?" I asked while shoving a piece of crunchy bacon in my mouth. Mom gulped and dad kept eye contact with me. We locked eyes for a brief moment before he looked away. "Elsa we aren't ignoring you" dad said. Angrily I threw the half burnt ham on the ground. "Oh yeah so locking me up in a prison and only talking to me once maybe twice a day isn't ignoring me?" I said while tearing apart the pancake.

"Sweetie you know the situation." Mom said nervously while taking a step back. "No you don't. Your supposed to help me like how parents would not lock me up, like the dainty prison guards you are!" I said while shoving the second piece of bacon in my mouth. Dad looked at me angrily. "Fine you keep saying prison, I guess you want to go to prison follow me Elsa!" Dad said. I looked in his eyes. Where is he leading to?

But when I looked in his eyes it wasn't my dads light brown eyes. It was filled with evil, darkness. "No!" I said.

"Follow me Elsa! We are sick and tired of your lazy, cold, pathetic attitude! It's time for your punishment!" Dad said sternly. "Honey no!" Mom cried out while trying to hug his arm. Tears formed in moms eyes as she ran over to me and hugged me. "Elsa!" Dad said. When I refused to move dad walked over to me. I edged away from him and ran to my closet. "No stop!" I screamed as he walked over to me like I was the most wanted person.

Reaching for the handle I tried to close the doors but they wouldn't close. "Stop!" I screamed when dad bent down and reached for me. He picked me up effortlessly and threw me over his shoulders. Kicking and slapping his back I looked at mom who had tears in her eyes. Mom looked conflicted and scared. She walked behind us as dad walked down the halls. "Griselda make sure Anna is in class and that she doesn't see Elsa!" Dad yelled at Griselda who was peacefully walking down the halls.

**Anna**

Math! My least favorite subject. My teacher was sitting with me in this small room. The "classroom" has two desks and 5 chairs. There is a teachers desk in the front, with a chalkboard behind it. The windows on the left wall were shut because I get easily distracted. Even if a bird sits on a branch I will find interest in the bird and completely forget about the work.

A couple equations were written on the board and a paper for my answers is right beneath my nose. I tapped my fingers on the desk and hit my pencil behind my head so I can try to think of the mathematical solution. Finally two and two came in my head and an answer popped. Excitedly I grabbed the paper and began to write my answer, and showed my work when the door slammed open.

Griselda appeared in the doorway. Her face was in alert as she looked all over the room. When her eyes landed on me she relaxed. "Oh Anna your in here" she said while leaning against the door frame. "How are ya G?" I asked with a wave. looked up and pushed her purple glasses up her nose "you know Anna can't deal with distractions" her old but scary voice said to Griselda.

"Make sure Anna stays in here the king is doing.." She trailed off and looked at me "code heat" she whispered. "Your a terrible whisperer!" I exclaimed while standing up, my chair scraping against the floor. "What's code heat?" I asked while looking from to Griselda. "Nothing for you to worry about dear." Griselda said with a smile. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

A scream. A high pitch scream sounded from down the hall. The screams didn't stop "stop stop please stop!". Griselda entered the room and shut the door with a fake smile "continue to work dear!" Griselda said. Even with the door closed I could still hear the dreadful screams. But when the scream grew closer I realized who it was. "Elsa?!" I yelled. "That's Elsa!" I screamed while running to the door.

"let me out! Let me see my sister!" I screamed while trying to push Griselda out of the way. "I'm sorry Anna Elsa has been misbehaving" she said. Elsa's screams were still being heard but this time farther away. Each scream broke my heart. "Let me out let me see her! Let me OUT!" I yelled. My heart breaking at the sounds of Elsa's distressed screams. "What are you doing to her?!" I screamed at Griselda. Tears streamed down my face as I lost balance. Tripping over my own foot I fell to the floor with a thud. "Please don't hurt my sister" I whispered. "Please I love her!" Anna cried.

**Elsa**

As we walked down an unknown hall I felt the temperature rise. Looking at mom I saw tears stream down her face. My heart was pounding and I felt like crying. But that would be a sign of weakness. Dad roughly grabbed my hips and made me stand. He grabbed my hand to make sure I wouldn't run. Turning me around he made me face the scariest looking door at the end of the hallway. There were axes hanging on the walls and a metal door at the end of the hall with 10 different locks.

"Honey don't!" Momma cried out again while holding my shoulders. My strength didn't want to work as i tried to pull away. Dad was too strong. As we neared the door I nearly broke out in a sweat. We stopped right in front of the door. There was a dial thing and he turned the knob down. Quickly he unlocked all the locks. "We made this room as a punishment!" Dad said while throwing the locks at mom. He made sure nothing was in my pockets. Tears began falling down my face "daddy no!" I cried out scared. He reached up and grabbed cuffs "hand cuffs?" I whimpered. He put them over my gloves "you have been a really bad girl!" He yelled. "Honey-" mom cried. "We call this room the heat room" he said with a faint smile across his lips.

He put on a mask and began to open the door "don't i get one?" I asked. He glared at me, his eyes the freaky dark brown. He pushed me in and closed the door behind me.

"What is this place?!" I yelled as I breathed in the air. It was burning hot, I felt like I was being burned alive "this is the lowest setting!" Dads voice rang through the room. Breathing hurt. "By the way your breathing you can probably tell it hurts to breath. We equipped this place for you to breathe in the fire molecules from the fire walls" he said.

My world spun around me. The walls were bright from the heat and fire that came from the walls. My body was soaking wet from the intensity of the fire. My ice powers, my ice body can't handle this. "Stop! It HURTS!" I screamed. But the scream only made my burning lungs worse. Every word every breath made my lungs burn. But my body felt like it was on fire. I feel like a snowman melting in summer.

I shook my hands trying to get the gloves off. The wouldn't come off! The tears on my cheek boiled off. The heat was killing me as tried to find the coldest spot. The cuff metal became extremely hot as it was cutting into my wrists.

Trying to muster up every ounce of strength, every drop of ice power I had I blew cold air from my mouth. For just a moment I felt cool until dads voice ran through this box of fire. "Bad move sweetie. No Ice Powers!" The walls grew brighter as I cried out in pain. Every deep breath made my head spin.

My legs lost feeling as I sunk to the ground like liquid. The ground was metal, which meant it was extremely hot. It's like touching the metal in a hot oven, only this metal is 50 times hotter. My body felt burned to a crisp. My ice felt like it was all melted. My screams echoed around the room. The ground felt as hot as the sun. But my body was so "melted" I couldn't stand up.

My eyes could no longer create tears and my breaths became short. Looking down at my skin made me horrified. My hands were steaming, my arms were steaming. My blood felt like it was boiling, my skin was bubbling almost. Breathing is difficult, along with staying awake. I was slowly dipping in and out of consciousness. Even with my body drenched in sweat I wasn't cooled down. My head was pounding so much. A puddle of sweat formed around me. Making a final sentence I said "your the worst!" Before I collapsed on the hot tile. Completely loosing consciousness along with the feeling of my powers.


	13. Suspicions

**Elsa**

A shrill whistle woke me up. Crying out I tried to muster up enough strength to push myself up but I can't. My ice felt gone, my powers felt weak. I feel dead. "Help me!" I cried. Opening my eyes hurt. When they opened a puff of fire nearly burned in them, or so it felt like. My eyes burned and every blink creates tears that only evaporated into the air.

I don't know how long I have been in here. All I know is that my skin is melting off, nearly revealing my bones I don't know how I will ever get my luscious skin back. The whistle sounded again as I saw the door open. Is my vision playing games with me?

A person in a yellow suit walked over to me. They reached down and grabbed my gooey arms and took the cuffs off. The intense burning from the metal made my wrists feel cooler once the cuffs came off. My head was pounding and I could barely stay awake, I was coughing up ashes.

The suited person grabbed me and lifted me up. Everything was blurry as we left the dreaded room. As soon as the door behind us closed I felt cooler. The air felt nice and I took big breaths feeling the nice feeling of cool, sweet air. The figure tried to make me walk but I fell tot he ground whenever my feet touched the ground.

Just leaving me there the figure took off their masks and zipped down out of the suit. Mom. My mouth opened to speak but no words came out. "I'm so sorry Elsa!" Mom said tears in her eyes. She picked me up, struggling a bit. Mom quickly paced down the hall and out the back door. She made a move all the way to our emergency underground cellar and put me in the prison cell. Wait I don't remember this prison cell being here.

Mom opened the cellar up and laid me on the cold metal bed. She was muttering things but I couldn't hear, nor pay attention. My vision grew extremely bright and I was dipping in and out of consciousness. I felt cool handcuffs around my wrists. Mom hurriedly walked away and came back with something smoking in a bucket.

"Please no!" I whispered out. Fear hitting me. The bucket had something smoking in it! "Shh! Shh!" Mom whispered while looking around. Mom seemed really nervous but I can't even think about why. My body ached terribly.

Relief flooded me as mom out something cold. Ice as cold as my ice, an ice so cold it was smoking from the heat in the air. "I grabbed it from your room and super chilled it" mom said as she out large pieces of ice all over my body. The cold felt amazing. It's like entering the North Pole after living in. A volcano for a week.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep.

"Elsa!". "Elsa wake up!" Said a voice. Moaning I slowly rolled over. "Wake up!" Yelled a voice. My eyes snapped open and I tried to sit up but something blocked me. What is this? I realized there was a super cold blue box around me. I touched it and realized it was freezing cold, I continued touching it because the cold felt so good.

Opening my mouth I tried to speak "testing 1,2" eek! I have my voice back!" I squealed. Relief washed over me as I looked down at my skin it looks back to normal!

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The box around me shattered and drizzled down cold ice on me. I gasped and just rolled around on the bits of ice. Someone cleared their throat and I sat straight up. I looked around realizing I'm not in my room I'm in a prison cell! The brick walls had a metal plating over it, there were iron steel bars ensuring I can't escape. "Mom!" I cried out when I saw my mother, my savior from that death trap. Standing on the other side of the bars.

Jumping off the bed I began to run to her at full speed when my wrists hurt and I fell to the ground. I looked down at the specialized hand cuffs. My gloves were wound tightly around my wrists and secured by the scariest looking cuffs. How did I not notice this when I woke up. Anger boiled up inside me as I just thought of everything my parents have done to me.

"Mom why are you doing this?" I asked while getting as close to the bars as I could. Mom sighed "sweetie I am about to tell you something, these were suspicions but I didn't want to alarm you but I recently. Know from the solid proof these suspicions are confirmed your-" "Elsa!" Said dad, interrupting mom. Moms eyes grew wide as she took a step away from the door.

"your awful!" I spat at them. Dad looked at me "am I?" Dad asked while crossing his arms. I nodded my head, my white blonde hair moving all over my face. "I may not be a parent but I know your NOT supposed to nearly kill my child. Your just plain awful! It's like the devil came and took over you! You don't throw a girl who has ice powers into a room filled with fire! I could of died! Do you even love me?!" I screamed at dad anger overtaking me as images of that fiery room flashed through my brain. "We do love you Elsa" mom said walking to the bars. "Your not showing it!" I yelled. Taking a shaky breath I looked at dad "all my life, all my childhood you told me no Anna for 5 months well it's been over 5 years! You taught me your crap on conceal don't feel! You made me think I was monster when it was you! Your a monster!" I yelled as tears rolled down my face.

"Do you want to go back in there because I will put you there!" Dad said sternly. I immediately shut my mouth. "Good girl" Dad said while smiling. Mom twirled her brown hair as she looked at dad. "I want to show you your new maid" Dad said while moving over.

"Come down" he hollered to the wooden door. The door opened and I could hear her high heels click clack against the wooden stairs. She was looking down her black hair covering her face. She walked slowly over to the bars, I could feel her staring at me through her black hair."Meet Gerina" dad said as the girl looked up.

Letting out a scream I stumbled back into the metal coated wall. My back stung but I didn't dare move.

The black snow, the horrific song, the eye catching transformation flashed through my mind. This is Gerina! She's the girl who transformed she's the one who made me hit Anna in the head with my ice! Gerina. "Not her!" I yelled.

I looked over at Dad. There was amusement in his eyes. Almost as if he knew why I feared her. " Why her?" I asked. Mom gave me an unreadable look. "Because she was your childhood Maid and she's good" dad said while giving a weird look at Gerina. He was raising his eyebrows and giving her a weird look. Mom looked hurt for a second before pushing in between them.

"Why did you put me in a prison?" I asked desperate to change the subject, and to just change whatever was going on between mom and dad. "To make sure your not dangerous" Gerina said with a smirk.

**Anna**

My stomach was churning. It has been 4 days since Elsa had been in that dreadful boiler room. How did I know where she was I was eavesdropping on mom and dads arguments. Every since I heard Elsa screaming mom and dad have been arguing every night. I heard where they put her and I snuck past their room and ran to the hall way. The lock was easy to pick and I was able to run down the scary hallway to a metal door. Touching the door I burned my hand. "Oh no!" I whispered that night. Grabbing a box from a nearby closet I stepped up and looked through the glass that was at the top of the metal door.

I saw Elsa burning to a crisp in the corner. I would try to wake her up but she never moved. Fears breached through me as I realized her powers are ice she's supposed to be freezing cold not scorching hot!

My flashback was interrupted by an intense knock. "Enter" I yelled at the door. Griselda walked in. "Anna your parents want me to introduce you to our newest maid!" Griselda said while twirling her hair. I watched in anticipation.

Maybe the maid will be a young teenager who will do my hair, who will secretly let me see Elsa! "Gerina!" Exclaimed Griselda. My heart dropped to the ground. "What?!" I screamed as the black haired woman walked into my room with a smirk. "Get out!" I screamed while throwing my stuffed animals at her. "Get out! Get out!" I screamed throwing toys at her. "Your wish is my command" the disgusting Gerina said with a sly smirk.

Panic overflowed inside me as I breathed heavily while pacing. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" I exclaimed.

My door opened up quickly "get out!" I screamed but it wasn't Gerina it was mom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Her brown hair was mussed and messy. Mom had red eyes which made it look like she has been crying for hours. She ran up to me and tackled me in a sad hug.

She pulled me into the closet and locked it. "What's wrong mom?" I asked as mom stared at me sadly. "Sweetie I am sorry for everything!" She said while hugging me. Cautiously I hugged back still not understanding what was happening.

"Sweetie sweetie! I have suspicions" she whispered. "Suspicions?" I asked loudly. "Shh! Shh!" She exclaimed while looking around. "No one knows this will be our secret" she said. I nodded and leaned closer eager for her to tell me what's happening. "Watch your back sweetie no once has been acting right in this castle. Do not! under any circumstances get on anybodies bad side!" Mom exclaimed with wide fearful eyes. I nodded but said "why?" I asked.

"because your father...is not acting like your father" mom whispered softly. But I heard every word.

Every word.


	14. Arguments and Sobs

**An: please review everyone I love reading your reviews! I'm sorry this is a short chapter I'm trying to build up! **

**Elsa**

Struggling against my cuffs were difficult and took a lot of strength, but it passed the time. I have been in this dreadful, colorless prison for 5 nights. Slowly I am gaining my strength from the fire filled room. Now I am able to blow just a bit of frost out of my mouth.

Mom would walk in occasionally every day and put the coldest ice on me, ice was also part of my meal I would have to eat ice chips that have been salted. The door creaked upstairs and footsteps clicked down the steps. "Elsa" said a chilling voice that wasn't moms. Pausing my struggle I looked up. Gerina. Walking back into the metal wall I stared at Gerina. Keeping an eye on her every movements.

"I don't understand why your so scared of me!" Gerina said while opening the door. I noticed she had a black tray with two large bowls in her hand. "Where is my mother?" I asked in fear as she unlocked the bars and walked in.

"She didn't want to see you today" Gerina said while bending over to put the tray on the table. Pushing her black hair back she stared at me with dark brown eyes. They almost look black. She locked eye contact with me as she stepped forward.

Images of her black snow magic surrounding her flashed across my eyes as I jumped away "stay away!" I yelled. Gerina smiled a knowing smile "don't be afraid" Gerina said while moving her pointer finger down my cheek, her cold nails lightly pressed against my cheek as she did so.

"I'm actually here to help you get your powers up and running" she said while skipping away to the two bowls. She poured the bowl that held 10 cups of salt into the bowl filled with ice. On contact the ice grew so much colder, I could feel the coldness from here.

"Lay down" Gerina commanded. Laying down cautiously she put the salted ice all over my body. Covering my arms, legs, stomach and face. I watched her every movement and she knew I was watching her.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked while putting ice on my legs. "No" I snapped back. "What a shame" she said. "We could become friends" she said. My arm randomly hit her across the leg, knocking over all the ice cubes that were on my arm. "Worth it" I whispered. "Elsa!" She scolded while bending over and picking up the ice and placing them carefully on my arm again.

"I know your secret" I said. She paused, an emotion flickered over her face for a brief second before looking at me funny. "Your silly Elsa" she said. "You showed up the night me and Elsa was playing, why?" I asked. She didn't answer and only put the ice on my body. "Some things you shouldn't ask questions to" she simply replied.

"answer me" I nearly yelled back. She turned around and did something weird with her hands "your distracting me right now Elsa," she said. I moved my head to try and see what she was doing with her hands. She tossed her black hair behind her and turned around quickly, I screamed.

Her face became sweaty, her chin was bony her black eyes were now red with hints of black, her skin was wrinkly and her lips were so chapped they looked like they could bleed. "Help me!" I screamed. She held her hands out toward the bars, a shot of black frost shot towards the button outside he cell making the ice box come up around me. I was too slow to move. Her fingers slowly wrapped around my neck as the box came up "don't get in my way" she said in a demonic way.

She twirled her fingers and black frost needles formed she blew it at me. Painfulness hit my face the black snow was restricting me from breathing, then I was knocked out, blackness overcame me.

**Anna**

Mom and dad are at it again. Their shouts were heard from all the way downstairs. No one is visiting dad today's what he wanted to do at his free time is shout and mommy. Classes were over do I am trapped in my room doing nothing.

My brain is stuck on many things. Every once in a while I would pick up the walkie talkie and talk into it. Elsa won't respond. I'm so worried for Elsa I haven't heard about what happened to her ever since she was In that hot room. My brain thinks of all these scenarios of what Elsa's doing. Every once in a while a thought of Elsa dead just shows up and, tears spring to my eyes.

Everyday I would walk past her door and just cautiously put my ear to it before doing my favorite knock.

But that's not the only thing I have been thinking about. I now stay away from dad. Moms words about him has now scared me and I don't even want to talk to him. Moms shouts now turned into shouts of fear. A nervousness shot inside me as mom started to yell "stop it! Your the king!". Curiously I grabbed the closest thing next to me. A long wooden stick. "How did you get in here?" I asked softly.

Slowly walking out my room I walked up the steps making sure to be as silent as a mouse. Moms shouts of help continued "Stop it!" She would yell. Quickly now I walk up the steps and up the second flight of steps. I am rarely on the third floor anymore, and when it's pitch dark like this with mommy screaming it's a bit scary.

My ten year old mind told me I have to see what's going on. Nearing the room, I noticed the door was open a crack. A loud crash sounded from inside along with moms scream. Peaking in I saw dad pushing mom and whispering something to her. Her eyes watered and there was glass all over the ground.

"Your not my husband!" She yelled at him. He grew angry and put his mouth to her mouth. Mommy tried to fight him off of her but he ended up hitting her across the face, the slap echoing all around the halls. Covering my eyes I leaned against the wall. Never in my life have I seen mom and dad fight or do stuff like that before. Moms muffled screams here heard from inside as I put my hands to my ears.

"Your not my husband!" "Help me!" "What's wrong with you?!" All the things mom has said just echoed through my brain. What is wrong with dad? I am now determined to find out. Taking one last peak inside the room I immediately regretted it. Mom was bending over wincing in pain from a piece of glass that was on her foot. "I don't know what happened" mom said coldly over her shoulder to dad.

I covered my ears because mom and dad were arguing again. Their shouts were still heard from her room. Anna was trying to read her book when someone staggered through the door. "Get out Gerina!" I yelled fear taking over. I looked around and picked up my pillow in a threatening way. "Take two steps and I will hurt you! I am the master at pillow fights!" I yelled realizing how ridiculous that sounded. Gerina looked like she had been crying her hair was messy and she looked at me sadly.

"Anna" she breathed out taking a few steps toward me. Confused I stayed put, but I kept my eye on her. She reached for my hand but I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry" she said tears forming in her eyes. I dropped the pillow "what?" I asked.

"Elsa has died" she said. My heart broke.

My world felt like it was tumbling I stood in silence. I can't imagine life without Elsa. I just can't. "No!" I yelled. "I tried to save her" she said while walking over to me.

"No!" I screamed pushing her back. "I'll leave you to grieve" she said.

Pain soared through my body as tears rolled down my face. "Elsa!" I cried out. My knees knocked until I fell to the ground my sobs loud. "Elsa!" I cried out.


	15. Tortured Ghost

**Elsa**

Black snow. It's everywhere. I am in a field filled with black snow. I looked down at my outfit, my blue dress was torn to reveal a hidden black dress under. My arms glowed and shot black ice out of my hand. Gasping I stumbled back, tripping over my foot landing in the sharp black snow.

The snow engulfed me whole as I screamed out in pain. The cold never bothered me, EVER! But there was something about this black snow. The way it crept up my leg, touched my body and covered me head to toe. It felt like it was burning me. The coldness from this snow is different from the one in my veins.

My screams echoed but no one heard them, the only thing that occurred was the black snow going into my mouth, into my blood. My voice grew hoarse from the screaming as I felt something new, a new sensation that is both good and bad take over.

A growl of fierceness erupted from my throat as I dramatically lifted up from the black snow. Hovering over the snow scared me a bit but with another growl my blue clothes ripped off, revealing a new black outfit with black snow swirling all around me as I chuckled with nastiness in my voice.

"What?!" I screamed as I sat up but immediately hit my forehead against the blue box surrounding me. Leaning back I rubbed my forehead and checked to see if any blood spilled out.

I have been having the same dream for the past week I believed. Every morning I would wake up with banging my head against this blasted ice "cave". I have been noticing my powers are back and stronger then ever! Secretly I make snowballs in the shape if Gerinas head and throw them against the wall, a sense of accomplishment fills me whenever I do that.

A while back dad told me how to get out of this ice box. It was awkward but I finally learned there is a series of taps I need to do.

With a knock and three taps the ice box hummed and shattered on top of me. Groaning I sat up, my gloves have been ripped off after that strange incident with Gerina. All that happened was she did some weird voodoo magic to me with the dreadful black snow and I have been getting the same weird, horrific dreams since then! But nothing else!

Sighing I made my way to the table where my food was supposed to be in the morning. But what I was greeted with was a few specks of dust and bread crumbs from last night. Groaning I kicked the table in frustration "you forgot to feed me!" I yelled while creating an ice cup and banging it against the metal bars.

"Your awake" a chill voice said in the darkness. A voice who I have somewhat missed and hated. "Mum?" I asked to the dark shadow. Heels sounded and mom stepped into the light. She brushed her hair out of the way and looked at me.

Her face was pale, dark circles formed under her red eyes. Her mouth was so dry and cracked they were nearly bleeding. Her hands shook slightly. She looked miserable.

"Elsa" she whispered reaching through the bars, her motion soft. Loving, motherly as though she wanted to stroke my cheek and tell me everything will be alright.

"Elsa" said a thick, angered voice. Mom jumped back and grabbed her hand while looking down at the ground. "Honey what are you doing?" Dad spat at her. "Don't call me your honey" mom murmured while looking down. My eyes shot to mom. She never ever talked back to dad like that.

"Elsa your going back to your room" dad said while standing up tall to show authority. "Finally learned to become good parents?" I asked. "We have always been" he replied.

Rolling my eyes, I lifted my arms up high enough for the cuffs and chains to make a loud clink sound. Mom flinched dad stared at me as if to say "your point?"

"Good parenting right, mmhhh so what is this design? Medieval times prison for your daughter oh how lovely!" I said sarcasm so thick I could hear dads teeth grinding from here. Of course I would make a bigger fight but I haven't eaten in three days, my stomach is rumbling like crazy, and on top of all that I have been having nightmares and restless days. I am tired and not willing to put up in a fight big enough to make me loose my breath, or go in the fire room.

"Since you have an attitude" dad said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out but kept it hidden behind his back. I saw moms eyes widen but she quickly squeezed them shut and put her fingers in her ears. "Dad?" I asked in a baby voice. "Daddy?!" I asked again.

"This will go more smoothly if you relax Elsa" he said calmly. I flew off the handle I screamed, my ice powers taking over as ice shot out of my hands from all over. The ground turned into ice as dad fell on the ground with a thud. "Stay away!" I screamed my powers finally stopping. "No" I heard his voice mumble against the ice as he quickly jumped up and put his hand on mine.

A familiar burning sensation melted into my skin from his touch as I screamed. He unlocked the cuffs. I looked down at my wrists and nearly screamed. There were cuts from me struggling, my skin was loose and cut up with dried up blood.

Dad quickly shoved gloves on my hand, he grabbed a blindfold from his pocket and placed it over my eyes as he shoved a gag in my mouth. My hands reached up to claw at him from behind me as I tried to get the gag out.

He quickly dodged my aimless punches and wrapped something hot around my wrists. I screamed against the gag as I heard mom whimpering in the corner. The hot metal burned into my cuts from the cuffs. I cried and screamed out as the hot metal dug into my skin when I struggled.

"Stop struggling" dad whispered. Weak from struggling my whole life I stopped. My voice grew hoarse as I just let my body collapse. "Is she dead?" I heard mom whimper.

"quit your yapping! She's just tired!" Dad yelled at mom. "Well I'm sorry if I care about my daughter!" Mom nearly screamed back.

Dad put me in a box and I assume him and Gerina carried me back. "I don't understand why you told Anna that Elsa is dead" mom screamed at dad as they walked up the stairs.

Wait what? Anna thinks I am dead? I tried to yell against the gag but no once heard me. Dad didn't make a threat or anything. The box must be sound proof.

Mom stopped arguing with dad as I assumed we entered the house.

I heard Anna's voice as she neared the box. "Mommy?" She whimpered. My heart broke for Anna, she believes I'm dead. I began to scream and thrash around in the box. But nothing. "Is Elsa's body in there?" Anna asked her voice cracking.

"yes dear" dad said sympathetically. I haven't heard his voice sound that nice in a long time. My screams continued to be locked away by the gag and the thrashes seem to only make Gerina angrier as she tried to keep this box steady.

Soon a creaky door opened, indicating my room. The door quickly slammed behind us as the box I was in was brutally thrown to the ground. Literally. My knee hit the top as the hot metal slammed into my chest. The box broke on contact with the ground as a piece drove into my foot.

"That's what you deserve you piece of sh-" dad began but was interrupted by the door quickly opening and closing. "What were you about to say?" Mom snapped at dad who was now silent.

My eyes adjusted to the light when the blind fold was taken off and I spit on dads face when the gag was taken off. When the hot metal came off I began to explore my room. Everything was the same. I never thought I would be so happy to be in this room!

Dad sat me down on the bed and mom sat on the other side. Fresh tears formed at her eyes. "Your sister believes your dead" mom whispered out. "Why would you do that?" I asked dad.

"If she thinks your dead she will stop coming to your room and then there will be no need for her to be bothering you when your in here" dad finished. I groaned and leaned back in my bed "what if I make to much noise?"I asked with attitude. Dad slapped me in the head causing me to cry against my hands mom just looked down.

"your room is sound proof you can be having a wild party in here and Anna won't hear anything!" Dad yelled at me. "How will you get food to me if Anna sees? She will get suspicious!" I yelled. "We have new methods" dad replied while looking at mom and the window.

"Your awful, just get out!" I yelled. Dad paused at the door "and in case you have any ideas your door knob will be closed so you can never open your door again!" Dad replied. I threw a book that was conveniently lying on my bed at dad.

"How will I go to the bathroom? How will I get food how will I see you?!" I screamed. Dad took a step forward and grabbed me roughly by the back of my shirt. Yelling in pain he dragged me to the ground. He shoved me to where my closet is.

He opened the closet door and revealed a big bathroom, shower, toilet, and all. He shoved me to the window where there was now a tall blue fence around my room. My room in on the second floor. The fences were tall and there were trees surrounding the fence. He pointed to a strong rope on my door "here you and the kitchen maids and staff who know about your powers will be communicating, you get food and clean clothes more freedom" he growled in between his teeth.

"My idea" mom said "shut your mouth!" Dad shouted at mom. M eyes went from mom to dad before he continued talking. We have a ladder so you can come down to the small field with our supervision or a staffs supervision" dad said coldly.

"whatever" I murmured before he shoved me to the ground. "Ungrateful" dad murmured as he stormed out of the room mom following close behind him her head hanging down.

**Anna**

Elsa was in that box. My thought revolved around that. My room seemed less colorful, heck the world seemed less colorful without Elsa. I mean she locked me out but she had extremely good intentions. And at least I knew she was there, I knew she could hear me. But this is different I would be singing to a door to an empty cold room. My heart feels cold and empty now, just like Elsa's room.

When she opened the door to me and ran down to help me that day I was so happy. I wanted to scream and jump up and down but I couldn't because, I hurt my leg! And after that we acted as if nothing happened, as if we have been playing with each other the whole time.

We built a snowman and drank hot chocolate, and the thrill/terror we would get when a maid or even mom walks down the halls and me and Elsa are hiding in a room.

I wiped a tear off my face as images of dead Elsa appeared in my brain. Secretly I was envious of her. She is gorgeous she has the white blonde hair, flawless pale skin with beautiful blue eyes. What do I have? Red hair with a white strand. Freckles all overt face and shoulders, and scorching blue eyes instead of Elsa's soft blue eyes.

She believed her powers were a curse but there was so much beauty in it. She was able to control it around me and it turned beautiful. I saw the error in mom and dads ways by looking her in her room. Her powers aren't cursed they are stunningly beautiful and I had to prove that only now I can't.

A salty tear slid down my cheek as I bottled up a cry. My sister is dead my heart is aching for her hugs, aching for her magic, aching for her voice.

Soon I couldn't breathe from the sobs I needed water. Looking at the clock I realized how late it was. 12 in the morning. The kitchen is definitely not open. Normally this would be the time me and Elsa are being rebels and playing games. But at least we were together.

A loud sigh escaped from my mouth as I walked slowly out of my room.

The hallways seemed long and dark, they were so silent that I could hear a pencil drop. If there were pencils here. Slowly I made my way to the stairs the stairs that brought memories of the day me and Elsa reunited. Tears cascaded down my face as I held the railing and walked down in a trance.

I walked to the spot where I was laying and looked around, hoping to see Elsa's figure at the top of the stairs screaming my name and running down to help me. I held my hand to my mouth trying to muffle the sound of my cries.

Slowly I walked to the kitchen and poured me a glass of milk instead of water. Walking back up the stairs I sipped slowly on the milk. I decided to take the hallway that passes Elsa's room. Slowly I saw the familiar door with purple flowers.

Walking to the window sill across from her door I jumped and sat on it and stared at a Elsa's door. A part of me prayed with all my heart that her door would open and she would hug me. Again, I held my hand up to my mouth trying to muffle the sound of my breaking heart. Leaving the glass on the window seat I walked up to Elsa's door.

Memories of the old song I used to sing with her flashed in my head. I knocked three times and put my ear up to the door. Hoping a small sound would come out. No disappointment came to me when I heard nothing.

It has been a month since they announced her death to me. Knocking again I made a song from the heart in the tune of do you want to build a snowman

"_Oh Elsa" _I began my voice already thick with tears and pain and my cheeks already soaked from tears.

"_Please, I need you with me_

_Elsa, I just can't let you go_

_I know we had our ups and downs_

_Our tears and frowns_

_but I love you so!_

_you are and always will be my sister_

_And I love you so much_

_but now I just can't go on"_

I sang as uncontrolled tears wallowed down my eyes and my breathing becoming erratic. My body slid down the door as I sat on the ground leaning on her door

_"do you want to build a snowman?" _

My voice sang just above a whisper as I sobbed against her door. My way of letting it to and saying goodbye to my sister.

**Elsa**

Anna's song. I could hear her body slowly go down my door as she sang "I can't go on" my heart ached as now I have absolutely no communication with her. She thinks I am dead! I feel like a ghost. I feel conflicted I am alive, I just can't talk to my sister or sneak out.

My heart wobbled as a loud cry escaped from my lips. My hands were free from the gloves, as I cried out a second time ice shot out of my hands. It created ice around me and onto my door. I whimpered loudly as I slid down the door and leaned against it.

"do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked as I cried. My heart ached I felt like an ice storm tore apart my heart. It shattered and I will probably never find the pieces again. And then I wouldn't be able to make my heart whole.

"Yes I do!" I cried as I brought my knees up close to my chest and sobbing into them.

Hours passed as I heard Anna stand and walk away still sobbing. My body is weak and hungry. I have been basically tortured but not being able to speak to Anna, while having her think I'm dead is worse then the fire room

I would rather go to the fire room for a month just to see Anna and hug her and tell her I'm alive and alright. I just need to find a way to communicate with her. My bond is so strong with her that absolutely nothing will stand in my way. Wiping my tears away I stood up tall.

My main mission is to talk to Anna.

**AN: so I was going to end the book here but I then remembered my huge plan with the story. It won't be ending anytime soon DONT WORRY! Please review! What is Anna and Elsa's parents name by the way? Please review me their names! **

**QOTD: What do you think about their parents (mom and dad?)? **

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I had about 5 different versions this one I felt was the best **


	16. There you Are

**Elsa**

I woke up early, feeling a bit more comfortable knowing that I am not melting to a puddle, or cuffed to a wall in a prison! With a sigh I carefully slid out of bed landing in a puddle of my collective thoughts on the ground. Slowly I made my way to the calendar on the wall.

My heart aches knowing I have been in the prison cell for a month and have been back in my room for another month. So throughout this whole thing I haven't seen Anna in two months and my heart is beginning to ache so much!

But not as much for Anna. She is probably fully recovered from me being quote un-quote "dead". Sighing I opened my window and let the wind sweep my hair back. Tugging on the rope attached to my window. A basket attached to the rope brought my food, and drink for breakfast.

This seems worse then before the prison thing! Picking up the basket I placed the food and all contents on my table before sloppily putting the basket on the rope and pulling. I took one look and nearly puked.

Liquified Pancakes with sausage and over easy eggs. One sip and I puked all over the ground. Anyway I opened the window again and I poured the yellow-brown chunky liquid onto the green grass below.

"girl! Give me real food!" I yelled at the window beside us. With a sigh I slumped against my door. Every morning I would hear Anna's happy hum as she skips down the hallway. Whenever she hums I do a high pitch scream.

This morning I began to kick the door and scream "ANNA ANNA!" I screeched. Nothing. Wishing I had a glass of water I opened the window and yelled "Water!" At the closed kitchen window.

**Anna**

The town moved on from her death, but I still miss her. No one can ever replace Elsa! Dad seems fine, ok well he seems very kooky. He would sometimes stumble into my room and just stare at me. It scares me even more when he does that in the middle of the night.

Sometimes I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me but today when I was skipping down the hall I could of sworn I heard her door move as if someone was hitting it repeatedly. Shrugging I continued on. They canceled school for the next month because my teacher is on vacation.

Waltzing into the kitchen I saw the maids fussing at the window. "Hello!" I screeched happily. Griselda dropped the glass she was holding outside. "Oh! Hi dear! You scared me!" Griselda yelled. I giggled "whatcha doing?" I asked as I walked over to the window. "You can't go there dear!" Griselda said as she stopped me from climbing on the counter. "Why not?!" I said with a pouty face.

"sweetie your 10 now not 3 that won't work on me" she said with a giggle. Finally giving in I jumped off the counter. Slowly I treaded down the stairs and outside to the back. I noticed a while ago that they put up a huge fence around Elsa's room and surrounded it with tall trees. Maybe it a shrine or something but I am DYING to find out.

I was about to walk into the house when I noticed a suspicious floating basket above me. I looked up and noticed a rope. "There's a floating basket!" I screamed as I ran inside.

**No ones POV **

It struck 1 in the morning and Anna was tossing and turning in bed. Just like Elsa. Both girls couldn't sleep because their minds were on each other.

Elsa turned on the light and started to pace her room. She went through her clothes and seven tried to read a book. Her heart was in so much distress though that she just couldn't focus on fashion, she couldn't focus on the meaningless words she read on the page. Her mind was focused on her little Sister Anna. She opened her bottom drawer and dug through her clothes until she felt something hard hit her hand.

Anna walked to her large walk in closet in the corner of her room. She looked for anything to get her mind off of things. She threw stuffed animals down on the ground, threw clothes to the side until she found something way out of place. The walkie talkie. She grabbed it and put the ear phones in. "Elsa? Elsa?" She whispered into the talkie. She prayed that maybe her sister is alive or at least she can talk to her ghost. Feeling somewhat disappointed Anna took her ear phones out and placed the walkie talkie down.

Right when Anna did that Elsa grabbed it and spoke into the talkie. "Anna?! Anna please!" Elsa yelled. Her hopes grew higher as she began to scream "Anna! PLEASE HEAR ME!" She shrieked.

Anna was sobbing loudly so she couldn't hear her sister. Elsa sat in silence and just let the tears fall, her ice powers shot out and froze the walkie talkie whole. Elsa laid back and held the walkie talkie close to her chest.

Anna ran out of her room deciding that if there was a shrine I deserve to see it! My memory flooded back to the night me and Elsa snuck out and had to climb a tree to get back into our castle. Anna walked outside into the chilly air. Shivering she crept to the tall white fence and touched it. Knowing she can't climb over the fence Anna made her way to the nearest tallest tree.

With two deep breaths Anna jumped up the tree, this time she didn't have her sister to help her. With a panic she began to climb and not look down. That is until she dropped one of her shoes. Anna wailed out but immediately shut her mouth when she looked down. She was at least 7 feet in the air!

With more deep breaths Anna grabbed the next thing she saw and pulled herself up. Eventually she was able to above the fence. Anna let out a happy laugh and continued to climb up.

Elsa walked around her room, trying to distract herself. "At least she is safe and that's all that matters!" Elsa said as small tears trailed down her cheek.

Anna finally found a thick branch to sit on. I stared at the ground and finally looked up. Anna's heart sped up with excitement as she saw Elsa's room! Her sisters room with the lights on and a small figure! With excitement and hope exploding out of her tiny body. "Elsa?!" Anna whispered.

Elsa turned off her light when she could of sworn she heard someone call her name. "Elsa!" Yelled a voice from outside. Elsa ran to the light and turned it on. Excitement filled her up when she ran to the video. Elsa looked across the grass and outside the fence.

"Elsa up here!" Anna yelled. When Elsa made eye contact tears filled Anna's eyes. "There you are!" Elsa exclaimed her voice thick with emotion. "There you are" Anna said between sobs. "Your not dead!" Anna exclaimed as she brought her hands up to her eyes to take away the tears that were flowing like a waterfall.

Both girls stared at each other through their tears. Anna cried the most. "They-they told me AH!" Anna yelled as she lost her balance and fell 15 feet off the tree.

Elsa screamed when she saw her sister land with a loud bone crushing thud.

"Anna?!" Elsa cried out.


	17. Forever and Always

**Elsa**

"anna?!" I whispered into the open. She was laying absolutely still, her legs were spread wide her dress in ruffles, her braids all up in her face. "Anna?!" I cried out my voice a bit louder and cracking. My heart was racing at light speed when I saw her loose balance and fall out of the tree.

I have to get out. I need to help my sister. Why does she always have to be hurt when we see each other?!

Running around the room I tried to find something that I can tie to the bed and throw out the window. We going sturdy enough to hold my weight and Anna's weight. Suddenly an idea flickered in my head as I look down at my gloves.

Before the fire thing I found out I can create some sort of ice cotton which makes clothes. What of I make the same kind of magic only stronger to make a rope?! Slowly I took my gloves off and placed them next to my desk. "You got this Elsa. I love Anna you have to do this" I said to myself. Rolling my hands in a circle a magic snowball formed.

With a proud smirk I created to add layers of ice and snow and ice and snow. I flattened the material rolled it to make it in a rope form. Testing the length I made sure it touched the ground from my bed. Trying the rope around my bed I added more ice to make sure it wasn't going anywhere! Satisfied I added a layer of snow above the ice for a grip.

Standing at the window I gulped and looked down "For Anna!" I whispered as I jumped and grabbed the rope. My legs were out and not finding the rope. Only when I was about to hit the ground I tightened my grip and wrapped my legs around the rope. Skidding to a halt I jumped a couple inches off and ran over to Anna.

"Anna! Anna! Anna!" I whispered as I kneeled down and placed her head on my lap. Creating snow I began to smooth back her hair and massage her head. It was like she was having a nightmare she was muttering and when I first put snow on her head she began to toss.

I inspected her body her legs seem fine her arms are fine what's wrong? All of a sudden Anna just sat straight up. Just sat up from a lying position which is very hard to do! Her eyes were closed and I crawled over to her. My heart was still racing and my brain told me something is not right. The way Anna just sat up and the fact that her eyes are still cold.

"Elsa" she whispered her breath creating a sort of fog. "Anna wake up!" I whispered while tapping her shoulder lightly. "Why do you do this to me?" She whispered dragging her words to make them seem almost ghost like. "Anna! I didn't mean to it's father!" I murmured while grabbing her cold hands. She yanked them back her eyes still closed. She mumbled something under her breath. I believe it was "Gerina" which made me immediately stop talking. "Anna?" I whispered this time slowly backing away. She began to laugh, her laugh twisted up with crazy and evil.

Just like that, her eyes snapped wide open to show they had turned fully black. A crazed grin appeared on her face. Her grin so wide it showed sharp teeth that weren't Anna's.

"Why you backing away?!" Anna screeched her voice is mixed with someone else's. By now I am just on my wobbly legs and backing into the fence.

Anna's body moved like a rag doll as she jumped up and did a back flip. Where her feet landed ice formed. "Your under my spell now! Your mine!" Anna shouted. "No!" I murmured while running up to Anna. When I reached her, her body went limp and she just fell forward.

Luckily I caught her and turned her around so I can see her face. Her eyes were wide open and her lips were slightly parted. I watched as her eyes stayed black and a form of ice formed over Anna. Something in my head screamed "the future" when her body turned into ice. "No! No!" I whimpered.

My legs collapsed under me as I went to the ground Anna's body no longer frozen as if I was just imagining it. Am I going crazy? Is this a dream?! Crawling over to her I saw her black eyes cloud back to it's original blue. Noticing her chest rise up and down, her toes wiggle and eyes blink I hugged her tightly.

She let out a loud gasp and I pulled back, fearful that I hurt her. Anna took a couple deep breaths and looked at me blinking as if she was processing. She touched my cheek and I giggled "Elsa?" She asked me. Smiling, eyes filled with tears I nodded "I'm right here sissy, forever and always!" I said as tears fell down.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she jumped on me and hugged me so tightly. Her body shook violently as she was sobbing into my shoulder. My shoulder even felt wet but I don't care. After a long time she calmed and drew back. The light from my room lighted up the field and I could tell her eyes were red. "Sissy I missed you mom and dad told me you were dead! But your right here why would they tell me that?!" Anna asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Elsa you don't know what's going on! Everyone in the castle has changed! Dad is giving me weird stares, mom is like depressed or something and Gerina is back!" Anna said into my shoulder. I shook my head and held her arms length away. "Be very careful Anna! Something is wrong in the castle and we will find out!" I exclaimed.

She nodded and hugged me again. "Anna your such a brave little girl!" I said, proud of my sister. Anna shook her head no and pulled back. "Your braver! Are you alright I saw you in the fire!" My thoughts though back to the fire but I immediately pushed it out. "The Past is in the past, I am fine now!" I said.

Anna hugged me "no matter what happens I forgive you, I will love you forever and always" Anna says her words melting into my heart.

After a while we pulled apart. "You should go back Anna!" I said. "But I don't want you to leave!" She said while hugging me. I grabbed her legs and picked her up bridal/baby style. "I will Never leave you! We will sneak out every night and talk on the talkies throughout the day!" I said with a smile. Anna let out a giggle of excitement as I put her down.

"How do I leave?" She asked. Humming I listened to hear if anyone was around. Bending down to the fence I made an ice shard and cut into the fence it was thick but my shard was sharp it cut through, I added a bit of smooth ice and snow on the bottom and invisible ice on the top so it moves smoothly. "A doggie door!" I whispered.

"Yay!" Anna squealed quietly. "Remember chat on the talkies!" She said. "Of course!" I said as Anna crawled through. Making a dash to the rope I gave it a few hard tugs before climbing up. Reaching the window I pulled myself up and reeled the rope into my room and hid it beneath an ice box under my bed.

Running to my talkie on the table I spoke into it.

"Hi" I said. A few seconds later a reply came in

"Hi Elsa!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully.

A smile spread across my face.

**AN: THE BOOK IS NOT OVER! Please review everybody! Thanks so much for reading! **


	18. Frozen in the Spot

**Elsa**

"Elsa come down here" Dads voice echoed across the back Yard. "You know if you say it louder Anna might just hear you!" I shouted from my window in a mocking tone. "Elsa get down here! Please!" I heard moms cries. Listening to mom made me want to go down. Running over to the bed I was about to throw out the ice rope when I heard the scraping sound of the latter being kicked to my window.

Sliding on my gloves I climbed down the ladder till I reached the circle concrete. "Oh Elsa!" Momma cried out as she ran over to me and hugged me. Dad stood next to me his arms outstretched for a hug but I ignored him.

"What do you want?!" I snapped. "We thought you needed fresh air!" Dad said. "I've needed fresh air for the past 9 years and when I got it the air was filled with fire!" I shouted. Mom had tears in her eyes but Dad stayed rock solid. "Elsa don't talk to your father like that" he said. Spitting on the ground beside his foot I glared at him "you are not my father" I whispered.

Turning around on my heel I stomped up the wooden ladder. Finally crawling into my window I kicked it in the direction dad stood as I slammed the glass.

"Anna" I whispered in my walkie talkie.

"yes ice princess" Anna replied a slight giggle in her voice.

"Mom and dad were just talking to me and I totally ignored Dad" I said while leaning against my closet.

"good job sissy! Daddy has been acting super weird lately" Anna said her voice quivering.

"How's Gerina been?" I asked.

"she keeps coming into my room randomly with food, but I don't eat the food she gives. And when she touched me a burning cold sensation forms and stays for like 5 minutes!" Anna whimpered.

Opening my mouth to speak, I was interrupted by a banging from my window. Looking over from my closet I saw dad trying to open the window. "Gotta go dads going phsyco again, he's trying to open my window!" I whimpered. "Be safe Elsie" Anna cried.

Tossing the talkie into the bathroom section I walked up to the window. The lock was in place but it was slowly coming loose at every tug dad did at the window. "Let me in!" He yelled while pounding at the window.

Standing a couple feet from the window I slowly took off my gloves. He stared wide eyed at my hands. "That's what you get for locking me in here forever!" I screamed while blasting ice at the window. Frost quickly took over the window as I could no longer see through it. I heard dad shout and pound on the glass.

Nighttime fell and I was still trying to pound away the ice with a ice Hammer I created. "Elsie come out!" I heard Anna's voice ring through the talkie. "Wait I froze my window and I can't get it undone!" I shouted into the talkie. "Just focus on the once spot where you open it and worry about the rest later" Anna said as if it was The most obvious thing in the world.

Hammering the opening I finally heard a loud crack as the ice on the lock tumbled off. Grabbing the lock I slid it open and pulled as hard as I could till it ripped open. Frost was still on the window but at least it opened! Throwing the ice rope down I slid to the ground and hugged Anna. "So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked while rubbing my hands together.

"Hot chocolate!" Anna squealed while dragging me to the opening in the fence. Crawling under we made our way to the kitchen. Creeping down the hallway we entered the kitchen. Smells of fish blew up to my nose "you had salmon?!" I asked. Anna nodded as she reached up for mugs. "Ugh they gave me old ham" I murmured while crawling up on the counter and grabbing the coffee mugs. Silence filled the air but was quickly covered by a thick layer of intense arguments.

"Not again" Anna said while covering her ears up and sitting on the ground. "How often do they do this?" I asked while crawling to the ground beside Anna. Placing a light hand on her shoulder I felt her shudder under my touch but reached up to hug me.

"This is the last straw! You are not the man I love and married!" Moms voice shouted.

"You will not say anything you will stay here! Do not defy me!" Dads deep voice echoed.

"No! I am making You change or I will have the guards kick you out and you will never see Arendelle oryour family again!" Mom shouted.

Struggle noises sounded until moms loud shriek of pain filled my ears. Anna cried into my shoulder as we heard a loud thump on the ground above us. "Your a monster!" She shouted. More struggles from upstairs made Anna scurry out. Turning off the lights I followed her outside to the back yard.

"Daddy has been so mean to mom!" Anna cried out as she sat down. "Mom is strong she can take are of herself!" I said to Anna. "Come on! Let's get your mind off of things!" I said while picking up a handful of leaves and throwing them at her.

Instantly cheering up she giggled loudly and grabbed a handful of leaves. Running away from her, she chased me around the backyard. Our giggles took up the entire space of the backyard as we ran possibly for hours.

My heart thumped with so much joy that me or Anna didn't heard the door slam. "Girls?!" Shouted a voice from the door. Anna ran into me causing us to topple over. We froze fear shaking us up as I saw mom in the doorway.

"Girls!" Mom cried as she bent down and hugged us. "I have never seen you so happy before, especially you Elsa! It's been ages and Anna are you feeling alright?!" Mom cried while holding Anna's face lightly.

"yes mommy" Anna said.

"your father isn't right he isn't right anymore" mom murmured into Anna's face. I saw liquid dripping off of mom, the light from the moon showed scars all over moms body. "Mom" I whimpered.

Mom looked at me instantly knowing what I saw. Scars scratched up her arms, they were raw and bleeding over. "Your father" she said while hugging us. "We are staying for now but I want you girls to pack up your most important things we will leave as soon as he threatens you" mom murmured.

"Mom what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetheart it's like he's possessed or something" mom said while pulling us into yet another hug. Me and Anna exchanged glances. "Gerina" I murmured.

"Mommy your gonna let us sneak out and see each other right?" I asked my heart thumping so quickly I was sweating for her answer.

"of course it was wrong of us to pull you girls apart" mom said with tears streaming down her face.

Relief took over me as I saw rainbows and happiness. The start of a horrid, but yet happy adventure. As long as us girls stick together we'll be fine. Creating a large snowball I threw it up in the air and let it explode to a bunch of pieces symboling my happiness.

**AN: sorry for the short chapter! I am going to update all my stories since tomorrow is the first day of school! But please review! Everyone stopped reviewing :(**


End file.
